


Wait, so it's not him?

by tyun_gyu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Clueless Yang Jungwon, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki is a Brat, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Park Jongseong | Jay is the Best Hyung (ENHYPEN), Park Sunghoon Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Romantic Comedy, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake is Bad at Feelings, but he is clueless, jungwon will get his ass beat next chapter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyun_gyu/pseuds/tyun_gyu
Summary: Yang Jungwon sees a photograph that his roommate, the spring fairy Kim Sunoo, had been hiding and immediately thinks that the person in the picture is his crush, the beautiful winter nymph Park Sunghoon. With the help of a friend, he makes it his mission to matchmake his roommate with his crush with every fiber of his being until it came to the point that they had to make a love potion.Well, it's all good until takes a closer look at the picture and the feelings of his friend that he was getting help from.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon (misunderstanding), Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	1. Plan A: FAIL

**Author's Note:**

> note: for the sake of this story, their ages will be changed.
> 
> heeseung: 20  
> sunghoon: 20  
> jake: 20  
> jay: 20  
> sunoo: 19  
> jungwon: 18  
> niki: 18

Yang Jungwon wakes up incredibly pissed.

It's not because he rolled out of the wrong side of the bed but it's because his roommate, this one specific spring fairy, forgot to wake him up at 7am in the morning because he had a meeting at his martial arts club. He told the spring fairy the night before to wake him up before or at 7am and the older gave him a pat on the head before telling him to "leave it all to him" and to "trust him".

Well, he certainly couldn't now that he woke up at 8am because his phone never stopped ringing since it was being bombarded with missed calls and messages from his club leader and members, asking where the goat shifter is and if he is planning to join the meeting.

He sent a quick apology and assurance that he was okay, immediately getting a reply from his leader that tells him that it's okay (which is a good thing, but that doesn't make him less pissed) before rolling out of his bed and stomping his way towards his roommate's room. He's a bit glad that he and his friend decided to get a dorm that has separate bedrooms or else he would have choked his friend already.

"Kim Sunoo!" he yells as he stomps closer to his door before grabbing the handle and pushing the door open with such force that the door almost broke.

He was about to yell at his hyung until he heard a cheesy Tailor Speed love song playing at the background and saw the said spring fairy holding a photograph up high, his lips puckered out as if he was about to smooch it.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" he asks, confused but mostly conflicted at what he is supposed to feel right now since the anger he had felt earlier had immediately disappeared.

The spring fairy squeaked when he saw the goat shifter standing at the doorway and giving him a confused look before opening the drawer on his bedside table and chucking the photograph inside before turning beet red after slamming the drawer shut.

"Hi, Jungwonie."

"Don't you 'Jungwonie' me, you forgot to wake me up at seven o' clock in the morning and when I come inside your room to confront you, I see you making out with a picture with some cheesy music blaring out in the background," he deadpans as he shows the time on his phone to his roommate before putting his phone back inside the pocket of his sweatpants.

Sunoo squeaks again as he immediately grabs his phone from the bedside table that was still blaring out music and immediately paused it.

"Hyungㅡ"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry that I forgot to wake you up, I was doing some schoolwork that I forgot to do last night and forgot about waking you up," Sunoo says as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, face still alarmingly red, "I'll treat you some lunch later or anything you want to make it up."

Jungwon snorts, "Yeah, and making out with that picture inside your drawer," then immediately ducks when the blond haired fairy shrieks and chucks his pillow at his dongsaeng, "Who is in that photograph anyways?"

Sunoo turns his head away dramatically before scoffing, "That's none of your business, baby lamb. Now, I must go and bathe," he grins before patting the younger in the head and walking away, "Your horns are showing, baby lamb."

"I will not hesitate to kick you back to fairyland if you keep calling me that, hyung!" he shouts, only getting a loud laugh and a 'cute!' from the older before hearing the bathroom door open and close.

Jungwon sighs, _'Oh well, atleast Sunoo-hyung will treat me lunch later. I'll make sure to drain all his money.'_

He was about to leave his room when he remembered something. _The photograph._

It was not as if Jungwon is a nosy person but he is curious about who is in the photograph. His hyung had been whining about his crush for almost a year now and the spring fairy won't even tell him! He couldn't help the older if he doesn't know who this person is, plus, he told him about his crush on his sphynx senior who has really pretty white teeth and smile so it's naturally fair that he knows Sunoo's crush too, right?

Even if it isn't fair, the goat inside of him makes him very stubborn and won't back down unless he gets something that he wants.

The goat shifter waddles towards the drawer and opens it, shifting through the older's beauty products and other stuff to find the photograph that the spring fairy was holding a few moments ago.

He takes it and immediately scans his eyes on the photo to see who it is, eyes widening when he saw who the person is.

"P-Park Sunghoon?!" he gasps. There was no mistaking it. What was in the picture is the image of the winter nymph, Park Sunghoon, that was sitting behind an empty table with a lunch tray on it, talking to Jake Shim, a very handsome merman. He noted that this picture was taken at the cafeteria since both his hyung and his crush aren't in the same year therefore having no classes together (aside from Monster Studies, where mythical creatures gather around to get along with other mythical creatures).

The photo captured the winter nymph's beauty really well. The angle was really great and it had caught the perfect side view angle of said person, his white hair shone as the sun's rays directly shone upon him as if it were a spotlight. The nymph was laughing at what it seemed like what the merman had said, his pale cheeks dusted in pink.

He really couldn't blame his hyung for having a crush on Sunghoon, almost everyone did, including him (his crush on the nymph withered away though when he met his handsome sphynx hyung). The winter nymph had some kind of charm to him that attracted everyone to him, not to mention he is incredibly talented and handsome.

Jungwon giggled darkly, finally having some ammo to tease Sunoo with since the older kept teasing him about Heeseung. He was about to skip towards the bathroom with the photo in hand when he saw a yellow post-it note fall from the back of the photograph.

Blinking twice, he crouched down and grabs the note, flipping it to read it's contents.

  
lately i've been feeling blue,  
standing a few meters away to keep you from the truth,  
pursing my lips and hiding my heart like a fool,  
how will my feelings ever reach you?

this spring fairy can only hide,  
his feelings inside his little room,  
and that someday he hopes when the flowers bloom,  
he can be the spring to your smile.  


Jungwon frowns upon reading his hyung's short poem. He could relate to this even if he isn't a spring fairy like what the second stanza says but he could feel how it's like to just stand there and just look at your crush at a far distance, unable to do anything because you are afraid to spill out your inner feelings and get rejected.

"This poor little fairy, he has a crush on Sunghoon-hyung but is too scared to tell him. Don't worry, Sunoo-hyung! I will help you with your non-existent lovelife!" he says with determination to no one in particular.

Sunoo helped him get Heeseung's number that one time (though it stays untouched inside his contact list since he is too shy to text the boy) so he should take this opportunity to repay his hyung 4x the amount since he loves him so much despite wanting to kick the fairy into oblivion.

He grabs his phone from the inside of his pocket before proceeding to snap a picture of the photograph and the note, immediately throwing both items (and almost his phone too) inside the drawer and slamming it shut when he hears the bathroom door open.

"Jungwonie! It's your turn to take a bath! I'll cook you and I breakfast as part 1 of me making up to you!" the spring fairy called out. Jungwon slightly shivers at the though of Sunoo making breakfast but he knows his hyung had improved so he wouldn't have to worry about food poisoning.

"Okay, hyung!" he replies before slipping his phone back inside his sweatpants and walking out of the room to come face-to-face with a drenched Sunoo with his towel wrapped around his entire body.

The spring fairy blinks at him, "Uhh, why are you still in my room? Not that it bothers me or anything."

Jungwon only grins at him, making him even more confused, "Well, I'm going to take a bath. You better make a delicious breakfast."

"Okay. Wash up quickly since we have classes at 9!"

He spends a lot of time in the bath, thinking of a plan to matchmake Sunoo and Sunghoon.

* * *

Jungwon walks around the school campus to find the person he had been looking for to start his plan. He is alone at the moment since the spring fairy left him alone as soon as they stepped inside the school campus, rushing off to his friends.

Not long after entering the school, he finds the person he had been looking for.

"Niki!" he calls out to the young man that was relaxing under the shade of the big tree besides the entrance to the school building, eyes closed as he was feeling the breeze while leaning his back against the tree along with other creatures that love the shade or is just there to relax.

The vampire instantly sat up, obviously startled and immediately started looking left and right before calming down after settling his eyes on the goat shifter.

"Hey, Jungwon," the vampire greeted as he scooted a bit to the left to give the goat shifter a space to sit, "Your horns are showing. Are you okay?"

"Ah," Jungwon blinks once and his horns were gone instantly. They always show when he is feeling intense emotions. His horns aren't annoying but his horns make people question why he is a goat since he looks like a bunny even though his goat ears are on full display. What can he do if both of his parents are goat shifters anyways, "I'm okay. I'm feeling an extreme emotion right now that's why they are showing."

Niki cocks an eyebrow at this and smirks, "Ooh, did something happen between you and Heeseung-hyung?"

The brown haired shifter's face grew red at the raven's question which made him smack the other in the chest, "Yah! Nothing happened!"

"Well, that's disappointing."

"I know," he sighs before smiling again, "But that's not why my horns were showing. It's about Sunoo-hyung."

Hearing the spring fairy's name, the vampire seemed to be eager to listen to what the goat shifter has to say.

"What about him?"

Jungwon squeaks excitedly, "He has a crush, Niki! He has a crush! He has his eyes on a specific male!"

Niki's face visibly brightens at the news, heart pounding with anticipation as to who Sunoo had a crush on. This guy must be so lucky, this guy could have been him! He wanted to smile wide but he has to keep it lowkey and act like he is a bit interested, "Okay, okay, then?"

"I need your help to make him fall in love with Sunoo-hyung."

The vampire blushedㅡ or seems to be blushing if the bluish-purple color on his cheeks says so, "I-It depends on who _he_ is."

The brunette smiles brightly, gums showing before energetically saying what's next, "It's Sunghoon-hyung! Sunoo-hyung likes Sunghoon-hyung!"

Niki blinks, the info not getting into his head yet as he watched Jungwon fish for his phone that is now inside his bag and almost shoving the phone on his face with the photo of Sunghoon at the cafeteria on it, "I thought Sunoo-hyung was into you or something but I was wrong. Here's proof that he likes Suㅡ hey, why aren't you looking? Look at the photo! Look, look! Proof right here!

The vampire's face immediately falls at the sound of the name that isn't his as he continues to stare at the grass, avoiding to look at the picture to which the smiling goat shifter just blinked in confusion at the younger's sudden drop of mood before pouting and putting his phone back inside his bag after turning it off.

"Yeah, I know that it will be hard to do this since a lot of people want to date hyung, but atleast Sunoo-hyung is close with him so there must be a chance," he continues before grabbing the vampire's hands before he could open his mouth to decline, stopping himself from flinching when he felt how cold his hands were, "Please help me, Niki. Jay-hyung doesn't know a thing about love and Heeseung-hyung will just tell me to let things be but that's if I can get close to him. Jake-hyung will always tell Sunghoon-hyung the truth if the older would ask him if things get suspicious and Sunoo-hyung can't absolutely know about this!"

Niki looks away from Jungwon's intense pleading gaze and frowns as he looks at the ground, "I don't know about this, Won."

"Pretty please? You're the only one who I can go and ask for help. It won't be impossible so you can stop being sad now, plus you lived thousands of years now! We can use your knowledge for some sticky situations!"

The raven purses his lips as he peered through his bangs to look at the pouting goat shifter.

"Please, Niki. It will make Sunoo-hyung happy. I'll treat you to lunch or anything you want after this. I promise."

They both stayed silent for a while until Niki sighed and retracted his hands from the slightly older man's grip to scratch the back of his neck, "Well, if it's for Sunoo-hyung's happinessㅡ"

The goat shifter squeals in happiness before leaning in and giving the younger a bone crushing hug. The vampire sighed before putting on a pitiful smile directed at himself before lightly putting his arms around his very happy friend to reciprocate the hug.

After pulling away from the hug, Niki stood up after grabbing his bag and umbrella that was lying folded at his side, "I'm going to go to class now since class will start in like 10 minutes."

Jungwon nodded as the vampire unfolded and opened his umbrella and settled it that he won't get hit by sunlight and get burned, "Let's meet at the cafeteria at lunch, then we'll continue discussing our plan."

"Okay, see you," Niki nodded at him before he went on his way towards the school building, twirling his umbrella along the way.

The goat shifter watched over the vampire until he had arrived safely at the building, closed his umbrella and went inside, out of his sight. Despite being a few months older than the raven, he still felt the need to protect him.

"Okay, now where should I go next?"

"..."

"Waitㅡ Niki! The two of us are classmates!" he screeches, ignoring the annoyed stares and startled glances by other students as he gallops towards the entrance to the school building.

* * *

"Roses are red, violets are blue..."

"Your face is ugly, I want to kick you."

"That's a great ideㅡ wait, no!" Sunoo immediately turns his head around with shocking speed, horrified at a grinning Jungwon, "That's mean! Both at me and the person this poem is for!"

The goat shifter only wiggles his eyebrows at the spring fairy, whose cheeks are slowly turning red, "What's with your eyebrows?!"

"My hyung is now in love, pouring his heart on his poems for this one special person," Jungwon coos, pinching the cheeks of his pouting hyung.

Sunoo closed his eyes and turned his head away from him with a 'hmph', "It's not like you know him or anything."

The goat shifter just grins, "Yep. It's not like I know him or anything."

Sunoo squinted his eyes at him in suspicion before shrugging and continued to work on his poem when Jungwon heard a 'psst' from a distance. He turned his head to find Niki making his way towards Sunghoon, who is sitting at the lunch table he always sits at, Jake nowhere to be found.

Their (mostly Jungwon's) first plan was to make Sunoo and Sunghoon talk. Jungwon's big picture for this plan is that the two will talk, get interested, love the time they are spending with each other, and ask each other out on the date.

It's that simple, right?

The older is obviously distracted, playing games on his phone which made him unable to notice the two's very-obvious signs of communicating with each other.

Just as Niki sat in front of Sunghoon and engaged in small talk since the vampire and winter nymph are friends (how the two became friends, Jungwon will never know), he sat down besides Sunoo and slung his arm around him and pulled him close which made the older whine.

"Jungwonie, I appreciate you wanting my attention and feeding my attention-loving ass but I am currentlyㅡ"

"Look who is sitting there," he points.

"ㅡwriting a poem about the love of my life andㅡ OH MY GOD!" Sunoo screams after settling his eyes on the table the goat shifter was pointing at, which attracted attention except for Niki and Sunghoon, "Why is he here?" the blonde fairy continues but now in a whisper-like voice as he not-so-sneakily stole some glances at their table.

Jungwon wanted to roll his eyes and tell him that Sunghoon has been there for quite some time and that he didn't see him but decides he doesn't have time for that.

"I need a favor to ask you, hyung," he says with a knowing smile and Sunoo panics.

"That smile! You are up to something! How did you know that I likeㅡ oh my god, he's looking!" he squeals as he hides his face which made Jungwon smile even brighter, his hyung is so whipped.

"What do you mean I am up to something?" he bats his eyes innocently.

"You are definitely up to something, you buttache!"

Feeling the back of his head burning, he turns his head around to see Niki glaring at him and blinking furiously at him as if he was telling him to hurry up since he is hungry.

Jungwon gives him a thumbs up and a bigger grin to which the vampire just glares even harder before answering a question that Sunghoon asked.

"Hyung, listen. Sunghoon-hyung borrowed a book from me and I really need it so can you get it from him?"

"It's your book! You should get it, not me!"

"Come on, hyung. Take this as part 2 of you making up to me," he gives his best doe eyes to which the fairy pouts at before standing up, mumbling a seemingly quiet 'fine' before awkwardly making his way towards the talking duo.

"Also, Jake canㅡ hi, Sunoo!" Sunghoon stops to greet the blushing spring fairy, "Is there anything you need?"

"Iㅡ uh..." he fumbles for words, glancing at Niki ever so often with terrified eyes. Jungwon, from afar, sees this and whistles, getting Niki's attention, mouthing to not mind Sunoo since he is just shy to which the vampire just nods.

"J-Jungwonie... uhhh..." Sunoo continues despite his face turning as red as a cherry. Sunghoon sees this and gives him a worried look while Niki remains emotionless at the whole ordeal.

"Is... something the matter?"

"N-not at all, hyung! Haha! Uhhh, just hungry, that's all! And I'm really excited for spring to come! Yeah! Spring!" he continues, getting dizzy as he spits out everything that just comes inside his mind which made Niki laugh a bit.

"Sunoo, it's October."

"Oh! Well, haha, I'm just very excited! Couldn't wait, mhmm, yes!" at this point, the spring fairy's face turned very red and Jungwon could swear that the fairy might be overheating, "So, uhh, book wanted Jungwonieㅡ I mean, Jungwon want bookㅡ he wanted the book!" he squeaks.

Sunghoon just laughs at his clumsiness and pinches his right cheek which made Niki give him a cold look but quickly erased it and put on a smile (to which everyone can see that it's forced) since he knows that Jungwon is watching so he should be happy.

Which he is not.

"Oh, Ddeonu," he laughs, "Tell Jungwon that I'll give it back to him tomorrow. I'm almost done reading it."

"Greatcoolthankyouamazingniceseeyoubye!" the spring fairy raps before instantly flinging himself towards Jungwon, who yelps upon contact.

"What was that all about?" Sunghoon laughs at Sunoo's strange behavior.

"I don't know," Niki answers, a visible melancholy expression on his face before he replaces that expression with a smile when he sees Jake coming to the table with a tray filled with food.

* * *

Jungwon exits the classroom to find a confused Niki waiting for him outside.

"So, what were you doing inside there?" he asks, pointing at the classroom.

Jungwon smiles before speeding off with the vampire following behind him, "Oh, I just told Sunoo to hold the rose and that I'll be back. We have to do this fast though since it's almost 2pm and our classmates are already at the basketball court for our physical education class."

Jungwon's second plan is that he is going to get Sunghoon to enter the classroom with Sunoo inside and then he's going to block the door, basically trapping them both. Sunoo will need to overcome his shyness and give the rose to Sunghoon, confess his feelings, Sunghoon will confess too, then mission success!

This plan will surely work, right?

Niki rolls his eyes, "I don't know how you managed to convince him to hold a rose without being suspicious but okay. Let's get this over with."

"It's sudden but I need you to help me with my plan, okay?" Niki was about to say something but was ultimately cut off by the goat shifter, "You got it? Good? Good! Let's go!

The vampire stops, looking at the backside of Jungwon before mumbling to himself, "Sorry Jungwon, but I'm not helping you if my heart is at stake," the vampire then takes his phone out of his pocket, calling this specific person's number before hanging up after he is sure that he rang their phone.

"Hey! What are you mumbling there for? Let's go!" the brunette calls out which made the raven jog to catch up to him, quickly turning off his phone and slipping it inside his pockets.

The two walked through the corridors and were about to make a turn when they almost bumped into Sunghoon and Jake.

"Hey, hyungs!" Jungwon greeted and Niki bowed alongside him.

"Hey there, 'Won! Riki-Riki too!" Jake grinned as to which the two reciprocated.

"Ah, we were just looking for Sunghoonie-hyung!" Jungwon perks up and lightly elbows Niki to reply.

"We were?" he widens his eyes in fake surprise.

"Yes! We. Were!" he says with gritted teeth and a look that almost says 'what are you doing?!' before turning to the confused winter nymph with a smile, "Anyways, Jay-hyung was looking for you, hyung. He said it had something to do with ummm..."

The blue haired merman gives Jungwon a suspicious look, "Something to do with what?"

Jungwon looks at Niki, who shrugs meaning that he wasn't going to be helpful, before looking back at Sunghoon, "About that... assignment we have on Monster Studies! Yeah, he said he needed help!"

"Okay, where is he now?" Sunghoon asks, looking around to find the said griffin but can't find him.

"He is at Mr. Kwon's classroom."

"Alright. Me and Jake are goingㅡ"

"No, wait! Jay-hyung strictly said that only Sunghoon-hyung needs to come!" he waves his hands frantically and gives Niki a look that tells him to play along.

The raven groans before nodding and deadpanning, "Yeah, what he said."

Both Sunghoon and Jake exchange a look before they turned back to face them.

"Alright, sure. Jake, let's meet atㅡ" Sunghoon was interrupted by a big gust of wind, surprising him and the others minus Niki who knew that he was coming.

"Finally, I found you," Jay, the griffin, grinned widely, his hands on his hips, "Did you need anything, Niki? Since you rang my phone earlier."

"E-earlier?!" Jungwon turned to look at him with a betrayed look on his face, making the other two confused.

Niki shrugged and raised his hands, "I think I accidentally dialed your number, hyung. I was patting my sides earlier so maybe I called you," he lies smoothly.

"Oh, I thought you needed something. Since I'm here, is there anything I can do for you, guys? I'm on break time so no classes until 3pm!"

"Wait," Sunghoon says, confused, "Didn't Jungwonie say that you were inside Mr. Kwon's room?"

"Yeah, and we didn't see you go out of the room too," Jake supplies, growing even more suspicious.

"Huh? I wasn't atㅡ," the griffin pursed his lips and looked at the side when the goat shifter lightly pulled his wing that was near him, giving him a look that means to go with the flow. Luckily, the griffin was much more cooperative than the vampire and immediately smiled at them, "ㅡany place else aside from Mr. Kwon's classroom, of course! Maybe you guys didn't see me because I have been learning skills that allow me to sneak up on people!"

"Uhhㅡ"

"Also, Jay-hyung!" Jungwon continues, sweating bullets at this point much to Niki's amusement, "Didn't you say you needed help in Monster Studies? Sunghoonie-hyung's help?"

Jay blinks at him before nodding, grinning brightly, "Oh, right! I wanted to copy your answer on page 70 since I was too lazy to interview other creatures myself."

Sunghoon groans as Jake laughs, "Jungwon said that you "needed help", not "needed to copy."

"Well, I lied and that means the information that he gave you is false which means he lied too," he answers as Sunghoon gives him a tired look, the tired-of-your-shit kind of look to be exact, "Come on, let's go!"

Jay slung both of his arms around the two, dragging them towards somewhere else as he gives a wink to the two maknaes. Jungwon thanked the gods above that Jay is a heavensent.

"Wait, I can come with?"

"I don't know what Jungwon said but yes, you can absolutely come with!"

After they were sure that the trio were out of their hearing vicinity, he turns to Niki who has a mildly amused albeit nonchalant expression on his face.

"What?" he asks, a slight smirk creeping on his face.

"You seriouslyㅡ"

"Ugh, Jungwonie! You took such a long time!" the two turned around to see a furious Sunoo holding the rose that Jungwon told him to hold. He was about to start yelling until he turned his face to see that he has company before turning bright red.

"Hello, Sunoo-hyung," the goat shifter greeted calmly as if he did nothing wrong, giving him finger hearts for bonus calm down points.

"IㅡIㅡ" Sunoo stuttered before turning beet red and throwing the rose at them, "You took a long time, you idiot! I'm going ahead!"

The blonde spring fairy then flies away from them in such speed that they can only see the pixie dust falling to the ground from the spring fairy's wings.

Jungwon sighs before picking up the rose.

"We can't be discouraged. Let's just head over to the next plan," the goat shifter frowns as he throws the rose to a nearby trash can then making his way to the basketball court, "This was another failed mission."

"It's a successful one for me," Niki says to himself with a grin before he runs to catch up with Jungwon.

* * *

"Okay, so how is this going to work?" Niki asks an excited Jungwon, horns exposed, who is currently putting a bunch of mochi that he made inside a pretty purple box. This box looks prettier compared to the blue one with mochis that are not in the same size and a poorly tied up ribbon. Niki thought that the blue box had the rejects while the purple one had the perfect ones though Jungwon insisted that it is not.

"Simple," he replies without even looking at him as he ties a ribbon around it, "I give this to Sunoo-hyung and tell him to give this to Jake-hyung but before he could give it to him, I will call him and tell him to give it to his one and only beloved hyung."

The vampire facepalms at his slightly older friend's plan, finding it to be absurd like his other plans.

"I know what you might be thinking, you're thinking that what if Sunoo doesn't answer my call? No worries! I stole his phone earlier and put a very annoying ringtone in so that when I call, he'll have no choice to but to answer it!"

Niki mumbles to himself, "You don't know that hyungie likes annoying stuff, he'll just use that ringtone against you."

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"No."

"Alright, let's go then!" a happy Jungwon fistbumps the air and makes his way out of his dorm room, hugging the wrapped up box with mochi and grabbing the other box as he pats his horns to make them disappear. Normally, Niki wouldn't agree to skipping classes but Jungwon managed to ask two of their sports-loving changeling hyungs to take their places while they run off to somewhere else so they were safe. Plus, the dorms were inside the campus so they didn't need to sneak out of the campus.

Niki also didn't want to go outside since he is a vampire and he left his umbrella at the classroom which is too risky to go back and take it since there might be students there who didn't join their physical education class with permission (those with weak bodies like Pixies and Snotlings) and he knows they would get suspicious because they know that he doesn't see his allergy to the sun as a reason to go to the classroom (and get his umbrella when they are in the gym).

But Jungwon, good ol' Jungwon, came prepared with two medicine tablets that will allow Niki to be under the sun for just under five minutes without burning him to crisps.

With Jungwon's blazer on his head to make sure and a medicine tablet down, the two scurried off to Sunoo and Jungwon's dorm room and began making mochi.

They both stopped by at Jay's dorm with Jungwon putting the blue box filled with mochi on the doorstep as a thanks to Jay for saving his ass back there which made Niki snort.

A few steps out of their dorms, Niki started thinking about how to sabotage Jungwon's plan.

There were tons of ways he could do that like use one of the spells that vampires were taught to do something to the mochi but that wouldn't be nice to Sunghoon and Jungwon makes the best mochi, he doesn't want to make it seem like he makes bad mochis and he certainly doesn't want Sunoo to feel bad.

He could try and take Jungwon's phone with him but the boy's reflexes were too fast for his own good. Even if he is faster, the goat shifter would know that he took it and would grill him.

He can also try and knock the box of mochi "accidentally" but it will be a waste of good food and he'll hurt Jungwon's feelings for getting rid of his efforts.

Well... he is actually making his friend's efforts worth nothing for sabotaging it but at least no one got hurt.

If he stops sabotaging though, he knows that he will get hurt. Niki knows that we all need to be hurt sometimes because it is a part of life.

But not him, he doesn't want that.

Niki gets startled when he sees Sunoo walk out of the classroom while talking to another student, a worried expression plastered on his face. The goat shifter had not noticed him yet, completely immersed in fixing the ribbon on the box so he immediately groans which caught the attention of Jungwon.

"Jungwon, you know that I love you and all, but geez, we are literally gaining no progress from this," he says, trying to stall time since he's got no plans in his mind at all to stop this.

"Don't say that, Niki," the goat shifter pouts as he looks at the vampire with sad eyes, not sensing his nervousness, "I mean yeah, that's true, but if we keep trying, we might just succeed."

The vampire sighs, "I don't know about that, your plans are not fullproof. This one too, nothing is a 100% pass."

The brunette bites the inside of his cheek, taking it into consideration, looking down on his box of mochi which made him miss the vampire's obvious glances to the spring fairy he had not seen yet.

"It would be easier if we could make a love potion," and then, he brightens up and beams at the vampire who immediately paled (if that is even possible since he is already pale), "Niki! We could make a love potion! Remember that one Monster Studies class when Ms. Yoo taught us about various potions a witch brews?"

Niki gulped, he did remember. He was also one of the five students who managed to make the perfect love potion since he studies really hard. One was Kang Taehyun, his beautiful phoenix senior, who is too smart for his own good. Another is Kim Hongjoong, a vampire like him, also his senior with brains and skills in composing music. Then the only two sphynxes inside their class, Kim Seungmin and Jungwon's crush, Lee Heeseung. There were supposed to be six students that got perfect scores but a certain Han Jisung, their fellow squirrel shifter mixed fire nymph senior, got startled when he saw his crush and spilled the ingredient on his hand which caused his cauldron to explode.

"No, I don't remember what she taught us about that," he lies, getting nervous from getting found out.

He needs to find another plan to sabotage this quick.

"Are you sure? Aren't you one of the guys who managed to brew a perfect love potion?" the goat shifter squints his eyes suspiciously at him.

He shrugs to the best of his ability to stay nonchalant, "Must've been lucky I guess."

The slightly older male stares at him for a bit before sighing, "Yeah, you're right. You are a very lucky guy though so it makes sense."

'Bless you, Yang Jungwon, for easily trusting me,' he mentally praises his friend though he feels bad for lying.

"Who is the lucky guy?"

The familiar yet unexpected voice made the both of them jump. Jungwon immediately turned around and gasped upon seeing the one and only Lee Heeseung, smiling at them as he was holding his book. Niki had to stifle a laugh since the boy's horns immediately showed.

"Sorry for startling you, guys," the sphynx apologized as he bowed, "I didn't think that I would have spooked you that much."

Niki smirked, putting his an arm around the frozen Jungwon, "Oh believe me, you did."

Their hyung let out a shy laugh and Niki knows that his laugh is now doing wonders to Jungwon, who froze and has lost the ability to speak and move, eyes trained on the charming sphynx.

"So, what were you guys up to? I thought that you guys were at the basketball court to do some exercises?" the older asked, "And before you ask what I am up to, I'm going to answer first and that I was going to return my book to the library."

The vampire answers since he knows for sure that his friend is not reliable enough to form any coherent words, "Oh, we were just on our way there. Jungwon and I had to get something."

"I see, I must be going then. Thank you for your time," Heeseung smiles, bows again and sets off to leave when a lightbulb popped on top of Niki's head.

"Ah! Heeseungie-hyung, wait!" he calls out with a bright smile on his face.

The older turns to look at him, raising both of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Jungwonie baked some mochis for you," the said person snapped his head towards the grinning Niki as he said that.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hisses, cheeks turning redder every second.

"Trust me," he whispers back.

The sphynx walks towards them with an eager look on his face, clearly excited, "Really? Is that true, Jungwon?"

The goat shifter looked at his friend with a panicked expression on his face, only to receive an eyebrow wiggle and a teasing smile before pushing him towards the older.

"U-uh, w-well..." he stammered as the older looked at him in anticipation, "Yes! Yes, of course! Umm, I waaas planning on giving mochis to my friends so... why not..." he spoke this last part shyly which made the other coo at him.

With shaky hands, he handed over the purple box to Heeseung who received it in happiness. If the sphynx felt the box shaking, he didn't comment on that.

"The box is in purple too," Heeseung smiled brightly, showing his pearly whites, "It's my favorite color."

Niki laughs at the back as he watches his friend become a tomato-faced mess in front of his crush.

The sphynx undid the ribbon, opened the book and grabbed one mochi. He looked at it curiously before leaning in and taking a bite off it.

Jungwon's heart is beating rapidly fast, anticipating the sphynx's reaction and praying that he would like the mochis (and hopefully, him).

Heeseung's face morphed from confused to delighted, nodding as he chewed on the mochi, plopping the remaining one on his hand to his mouth, "Jungwon! It tastes delicious! Woah, you could open your very own mochi shop and I'll be there everyday!"

If Heeseung noticed Jungwon's horns growing longer, he didn't comment. Well, he actually didn't since he was savoring the mochi on his hand to even look at the dying goat shifter infront of him.

"It's been a long time since I tasted mochi that is as delicious as my mom's," he continued before patting the happy goat shifter's head, "Thank you, I appreciate it so much."

"Th-thank you, hyung!"

"You're welcome, Jungwonie," he beamed, "Next time, I'll make something for you in return!"

Jungwon actually thinks that he's in heaven now.

"I best be going now, see you guys soon! I'll be enjoying the mochis!" the sphynx says as he waves using his free hand to the two while holding both the book and the box on the other hand before sprinting off.

With a grin, Niki walked towards Jungwon whose face is still red, horns still visible and a bright smile on his face with sparkling eyes.

"Well, well, I must have passed some of my luck down to you," he laughs as he taps on one of his horns which snapped Jungwon out of his fantasy.

The other immediately put one of his arm around his neck and pulled him close which startled the vampire, "Well, we didn't manage to go through with our plan but that doesn't mean that it's a fail."

Niki laughs, happy that Heeseung managed to pop out of nowhere, "It's a success then."

Maybe he is really lucky.

"Jungwoooon!"

The two of them turned around and found Sunoo running towards them with a smile on his face, that smile slowly dropping when he saw Niki and the arm around his neck.

The vampire wanted to push the goat shifter away since he did not want the spring fairy to misunderstand but the other's hold tightened.

"Niki? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked and the raven wanted to answer him so bad but he doesn't know what to tell him so he kept his mouth shut.

Sunoo shook his head afterwards before turning towards Jungwon, "Where were the two of you? I saw someone who looked like the two of you playing around with energy that you don't have. I approached them and they were so out of character. That's when I knew that the two of you went somewhere else and asked some students that can shapeshift to put on a disguise."

"Did... did you tellㅡ"

The other shook his head, "No, I didn't tell on the both of you. I played dumb and asked the teacher if I can go to the bathroom as an excuse to find the both of you so I asked around the classroom."

"You went to find us?" Niki asked without even thinking, regretting it soon afterwards.

"Yeah, I did," the spring fairy answered without any emotion, without even sparing him a glance. His sassy, diva-like, bouncy attitude was nowhere to be found and that worried the vampire a lot.

Jungwon cleared his throat, "Sunoo-hyung, weㅡ"

"You should have just told me that you were on a date."

Their eyes widened at the same time before Niki pushed Jungwon's arm off him, panicking. The goat shifter didn't even react to that since he found the accusation so absurd.

"No! You got it all wrㅡ"

"No need to lie, Jungwon," Sunoo sighs before giving them both a disappointed smile, "I thought you liked Heeseung-hyung though."

"I do! And I still do!"

"Not when Niki is here," he shakes his head before walking away from them, walking along the path to the basketball court. Sunoo gave them both a side glance before looking back in front of him.

The two stayed silent before Jungwon shrugged and went to follow Sunoo.

Scratch that, he isn't lucky at all.

* * *

"Hmm, how about we set them up for a date?"

"That sounds nice," Niki replies with no emotion.

The two are currently inside Niki's dorm. Niki's roommate, Taki, went out to go on a sleepover with his hyung so Jungwon crashed in for the night to discuss more plans with him. Jungwon had to explain to a sulking Sunoo that he wasn't in a relationship with Niki and neither does he have feelings for the vampire and that they were out since they had to fetch something. He assured the spring fairy that they see each other as nothing but friends which calmed him down a bit though Jungwon doesn't know why Sunoo was so disappointed when he thought the two of them were a couple.

He told Sunoo that he would be crashing at Niki's dorm which led to another one of Sunoo's sulking so the goat shifter had to assure him all over again for almost two hours that they won't be doing anything fishy.

Maybe his hyung is just overprotective of him. Sunoo had once said that he saw Jungwon as his little brother.

After tucking Sunoo in bed, mumbling about him being the hyung one in their friendship despite their age, and changing his clothes, he rushed off to Niki's dorm room.

Now here they are, with Niki sitting on his bed and staring at his lap for who knows what reason and Jungwon who is laying on his belly on the bed, typing furiously on his phone.

"How about writing love letters and sending them to each other with their names signed?"

"Sounds great," he deadpans yet again.

"Oh! I know! What if we secretly marry them online and hope that Sunghoon's love for Sunoo will manifest andㅡ"

"Jungwon. I'll be honest with you," he sighs before fixing the innocent goat shifter with a hard stare, "That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard in all of my 1018 years of living in this world."

Jungwon pouts, "What? I thought it was a pretty good plan! Plus, I already found the website to marry them in though."

The vampire sighs, rubbing his face as he leans back and lets his back fall on his bed, "Ugh, why did I even let you drag me into this mess!"

The goat shifter flinched at his sudden outburst, "You said it was okay though."

"Yeah, after you forced me to. Geez, if I knew that I could get hurt this bad, I shouldn't have went along with it. Now I feel stupid."

Jungwon paused before dropping his phone on the bed and immediately sat up, "Hurt? You? Why?" he asked though his three worded questions sounded dumb.

The vampire straightened his back and face him with a frustrated expression on his face, baring his fangs at him as he ranted, "Oh for fucks sake, Jungwon! You know very well that I have a crush on Sunoo! It is written all over my face! Do you need me to let the sun fucking shine on my face to let you see that? Because no, I won't because I will end up turning into dust!"

"You.. what?! You have a crush on Kim Sunooㅡ"

The vampire immediately slapped one of his hands on the other's mouth to silence his loud voice before sighing and removing his hand when the goat shifter calmed down, he mumbles sadly, "Yeah, I have a crush on him."

"Dude, youㅡ you never told me!" he yells, grabbing hold of the other's shirt as he shook him again and again, "I feel so betrayed. Not only did my hyung keep his crush a secret, my best friend also kept his crush a secret... and I even told the both of you who my crush is!"

Niki gave him a displeased look, "It is clearly written on my face that I like him whenever he is around."

"But you weren't like that back at the cafeteria! Or when Sunoo-hyung threw that rose! Or when he found us after I gave Heeseungie-hyung my mochis!"

He sighs, pushing away the hands that were grabbing his shirt before falling backwards, tired, "I shouldn't act like a lovesick fool if I am helping you make him fall in love with Sunghoon-hyung. I admit that I sabotaged one of your plans out of my own selfishness but it makes me think that I am such a bad dongsaeng, I am only getting in the way of our hyung's happiness just for me to be happy."

Jungwon winced, realizing the things Niki did just for his hyung to be happy even if it means sacrificing his happiness, "I-I'm sorry, Niki. It's just Sunoo-hyung is not into you, I guess... We can stop this now if you are uncomfortable with all this."

Niki sits up and smiles at the guilty goat shifter before patting his head, "We made it this far, so we can't stop now. Let's continue."

"Butㅡ"

"No, buts," the vampire wags a finger in front of him which made the other purse his lips, "I have a better plan."

"And what is it?"

"You know, I wasn't honest when you asked me if I knew how to make a love potion..."

"Nishimura Riki, you brat!"


	2. Plan B: Fail? Success?

"Taki says we can use them and that he says hi to you," Niki says as he walked inside his bedroom where Jungwon will be currently sleeping at (since the shifter liked to cuddle), putting down two large boxes in front of them before taking the phone that he sandwiched between his cheek and shoulder.

"It's pretty handy if you got a witch for a roommate, if I may say so," Jungwon says as he immediately began opening the boxes and grabbing all the bottles.

"Yeah but not until your roommate tests their potions on you."

"Well..."

After an hour of contacting Taki and asking which tube goes to where and how to put the boiler and other things in their proper places, they finally managed to make a mini potion making station.

"And I thought witches and wizards only need their cauldrons," Jungwon wheezes out before drinking one full glass of water without stopping.

"Only certified witches and wizards get their very own cauldron and not some kind of toy-like kit like this, Taki has to graduate first before he can get his own cauldron," Niki says before standing up and putting one jug of water inside the tiny boiling cauldron, "Alright, let's start making the potion. I'll teach you how to make a love potion."

"Okay, I'm ready," Jungwon nods excitedly before standing behind Niki, a clear professional.

With clear ease and flexibility, Niki swipes the glass tubes filled with various liquid, pulling out their corkscrews one by one as he taps a drop or two into the cauldron as Jungwon watches with an amazed look on his face as the colors of the water inside the cauldron changed colors with every drop of the ingredients.

"Now, an item that has one of the couple's DNA," Niki whispers as Jungwon reaches over to Niki's bed grabs a tiny packet filled with Sunoo's pixie dust. When and why Jungwon got it, nobody knows.

The vampire opens the packet and sprinkles the pixie dust inside the cauldron with no expression on his face that made the goat shifter worried.

"Niki, we can stop it this if---"

"An item that has the other person's DNA," he cuts him off, pursing his mouth afterwards and closing his eyes as if saying that this is final.

Jungwon sighs and opens his bag that has a packet with a bit of Sunghoon's winter hair inside. Again, when, why and **how** Jungwon got it, nobody knows.

He gives the packet to Niki, who grabs it without a word and opens it, sprinkling the hair inside the cauldron.

"Lastly, a drop of tear from someone who has feelings for one of the pair to be matched," Niki says before closing his eyes and sighing. Jungwon was confused of what was going on and turns his head to look at Niki, only to see a drop of tear fall from his right eye and plop inside the cauldron, turning the pastel blue color of the water into soft pink.

The vampire hastily wipes his eyes before turning the boiler of and tilting the tiny cauldron by a bit to let all of its contents slide inside one tube and encasing it by putting a cork at the entrance.

The two watched the soft pink potion shine ominously before settling it down on one of the tube racks and cleaning the place up before saying their goodnights and let their bodies hit the beds and sleep.

Well, they both tried. Niki can't stop thinking about what will happen when Sunoo and Sunghoon get together while Jungwon's mind is being tormented with the question 'did I do the right thing?' and his heart growing heavy as it is filled with guilt.

* * *

"Okay, so how are we going to make them drink the potion?" Jungwon asks as he was sipping the banana milk, which was supposed to be Niki's but he snatched it, on his hand.

The two are currently sitting on Jungwon and Sunoo's table that the two of them usually sat at while waiting for Sunoo to arrive and eat lunch with them. The spring fairy was surprisingly late for lunch but that makes it convenient for them to plan things out.

"Hmm," his eyes land on the banana milk on Jungwon's hand, "Does he like banana milk?"

Jungwon raises an eyebrow at him, "He loves it actually. I can't believe that you like him but you don't know if– hey! Give it back!" he shouts as the vampire snatches the half empty banana milk from his hands.

"Unlike you, I don't stalk my crush to get information about them," he says with a side glance which elicited a slightly offended 'hey!' from the goat shifter, "And as for this banana milk, we are going to use it."

"Use it?"

Niki decided that the best way to answer his question is to demonstrate it and so, he carefully takes out the small tube filled with the love potion that was carefully slipped inside his pockets and slowly takes off the cork, looking around to see if someone is looking at them.

He hides his hands that were holding both the banana milk and love potion under the table and proceeds to do his magic there, carefully remove the straw and pouring half of what was in the tube inside the small hole of the banana milk before putting the straw back in and shaking the banana milk slightly before giving it back to Jungwon and putting the cork back on the tube and tucking it back inside his pockets.

"Niki, look," the goat shifter points at something behind him and he turns to see Sunghoon drinking a fruit drink before setting the glass down and leaving the table where he and Jake sat at to accompany Jake who is being pulled away by Jay for reasons unknown, leaving both of their food and drinks unattended.

Niki took this as a sign and nods at Jungwon before standing up and shoving both of his hands inside his pockets, acting as if he was walking pass the table before immediately popping off the cork off the tube on the inside of his pocket and pouring the remaining liquid on Sunghoon's fruit drink as quick as a flash before casually making his way to the vending machine and buying one carton of banana milk and coolly walked back towards his shared table with Jungwon.

"Did you take acting lessons? That was smooth as hell like you did it without even changing your facial expressions!" Jungwon exclaims as Niki gives him a smug look.

"What can I say? I have talent," he grins as he was jokingly pushed by Jungwon.

After talking with the goat shifter for like a minute or two, he sees Sunghoon and Jake walk back towards their shared table and by coincidence, he sees the fluffy spring fairy skipping through the doors of the cafeteria.

He could feel his heart ache despite being an undead creature with a no longer beating heart. This is how crushes affect people, huh?

The vampire stands up, surprising Jungwon. He bites the inner of his cheeks before talking, "Sunghoon-hyung and Sunoo-hyung are coming. I'm going to go and find Taki and Nicholas-hyung since they might be at K-hyung's classroom eating. I know that it's strange since I basically helped you with your plan in matchmaking the two, but that doesn't mean that I'm suddenly immune to this kind of thing," he says with a sad smile, "I might sound pathetic, but I really don't want to see it happen. You can give them my regards, but I don't want to see them. I might spoil the mood by being upset so I got to go, is it okay?"

Jungwon gives him a sympathetic smile, guilt heavy on his heart, "Niki, you aren't pathetic. You are literally one of the kindest people I know, sacrificing your own happiness for the sake of two people. I understand you and it's fine."

He grabs the vampire's cold hand and grips it tightly as if he was comforting the slightly younger boy and it worked, with the said boy giving him a pleased smile.

"See you after class, Jungwon," he says as he walks away.

"Yeah, see you," he replies but it was a little too late since the other had already gone.

In less than a minute, he feels a heavy weight besides him and finds the very same bubbly spring fairy latching on to him with a bright smile, rubbing his cheerfulness on to Jungwon.

"Sorry that I was a little late, I was being scolded by my teacher because he said that I was sprinkling pixie dust all over the floor," Sunoo says with a roll of his eyes, "As if his class doesn't have 8 fairies– and he is a fairy himself!"

"You aren't a little late though, you are REALLY late," he pouts as he plays with the carton of banana milk on table, spinning it around in a lowkey way to make sure the potion and the milk is completely mixed. On the corner of his eye, he sees the duo sit down on their table.

"Blame the teacher, not me– can I have it?" he quickly changed the topic when he sees the banana milk on the goat shifter's hands and he gulps.

This is it.

He laughs nervously before giving it to the confused spring fairy, "Sure, here you go, you can have it."

The blonde squinted his eyes in suspicion, noting that the goat shifter's actions are weird, "You never give me your banana milk though, well you do when I force it out of your hands like I usually do, but you don't just say "yeah, yours, sure," so what's going on?"

Jungwon just shakes his head and gives him a reassuring smile. A huge part of him wanted to tell him the truth, that he and Niki put a love potion in there, but he couldn't. The only thing that is running in his mind is, "I won't let Niki's effort go to the trash, especially when he sacrificed his own love for this."

"This is Niki's anyways so I don't want it," he says with a shrug when the older's suspicious face hadn't withered away. Hearing that, the older smiles brightly before eyeing the drink.

"Well, if this is Niki's," he says before shrugging and drinking the milk and Jungwon couldn't help but close his eyes, afraid of what will happen next.

He hears Sunoo cough hard as if he was being choked, bending over and dropping the carton of banana milk on the floor which made him open his eyes and fuss over the poor coughing spring fairy. Not long after that happened, he then hears Sunghoon coughing at their table as he set his glass down which he assumed that he drank from. Both he and Jake looked at their partners with worry evident on their faces and then they stopped coughing.

Jungwon was concerned. Was the love potion a fail?

Suddenly, Sunoo suddenly sat straight up and he couldn't help but lean forward to see the look on his hyung's face, surprised to find hearts in his eyes. A clear sign that the love potion is kicking in.

"Sunghoonie-hyung," he hears Sunoo whisper and then sees him turn his head to the winter nymph's table, who also had his head facing towards the spring fairy's table.

The two immediately stood up and ran towards each other, immediately engulfing each other into a hug, surprising almost every single person in the cafeteria at the two's sudden affection, including Jake and Jungwon, the mastermind itself.

"No wonder why Niki chose to leave," he says to no one in particular. He looked around the cafeteria and sees almost every single one of the beings in the place look at them with envy and sadness, clearly upset that they lost.

He still felt guilty for hurting Niki like that but his hyung is now happy right? And Niki even gave his blessings, so it should be okay right?

Jungwon looks at Jake, who looks incredibly devastated at the sight of the two hugging in the middle of the canteen. The merman sighed before he suddenly looked at the goat shifter, who flinched when their eyes met.

Jake's eyes weren't anything accusatory or anything that says that he was suspicious that he did something, but his eyes held immense sadness and heartbreak that all that Jungwon could do was to tear his gaze away, feeling even more guilty.

"It's fine, it's fine, it's fine," he softly mumbles all over and over again, "Heartbreak is just a part of everyone's life, that's all."

"At least Niki didn't see this."

Unbeknownst to him, the said vampire had watched everything from afar, hiding behind the corner of the canteen before letting out a deep sigh and walking away with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Oh, to be blessed with such beauty as a boyfriend," Sunoo sighs dreamily as he twirls inside his room, a tired Jungwon lying on the older's bed, "Wait, no. He hasn't asked me out yet but he's still mine!"

Ever since the incident that had happened earlier at lunch, the two became inseparable with Sunghoon always accompanying Sunoo to his class before walking back to his own and with them giving each other winks and flying kisses everytime they passed by each other in the halls.

The whole event caused quite a stir for everyone that had a crush on both Sunghoon and Sunoo. There were some that supported, some that questioned their sudden clinginess, and some that didn't take it very well and were very sour about the whole incident.

Especially Jake.

He and Jake had sat next to each other during Monster Studies when their best friends ditched them for their lover. Jungwon actually stiffened when the merman sat next to him, afraid of what the boy will say.

He had hoped that Niki would come to his aid and say that he already booked the seat next to Jungwon but the younger had skipped class, in which the goat shifter couldn't blame him for, not when his crush is literally nuzzling Sunghoon in class.

The goat shifter stiffened when the merman told him that he knew what he was doing. As expected, he couldn't keep anything away from the merman.

He expected to be shouted at or for the merman to get angry at him but what he got was a complete surprise.

_"It just means that I was too late, wasn't I?" Jake says with a sad smile, as he continues writing on his notebook, "If I realized my feelings for Sunghoon earlier, would I have confessed and made a difference? I shouldn't have dallied when I knew that a lot of people wanted his attention."_

_"You just wanted to help Sunoo, right? It's okay, as long as you didn't do it out of malice," the older says as he brings his hands to cover his eyes, bowing his head down as he tries to smile to mask the sadness he was feeling, which proved to be futile once he saw a stray tear running down on his cheek, "I shouldn't have been so dumb. To fall in love with your best friend and only realizing it when he was taken away from you, I'm such an idiot."_

Jungwon wanted to scream and tell him that he isn't the idiotic one and that it was him who is an idiot, the fool who forced people to fall in love with each other. It wasn't fair at all.

But instead of doing all that, he took Jake out of the classroom and led him to the bathroom for him to freely cry, to let the older's tears run free as he cried along with him, his own guilt staining the happiness that he should have felt after accomplishing his plan.

It would have been easier if Jake wasn't so pure, kind, soft, loving, and patient, and every positive thing in the book but here he was, crying because of a heartbreak and not once did he blame Jungwon for it but only himself.

This was what Niki had felt, he guessed. The younger might have been pouring his tears in front of Taki and his hyungs when he was with Jake in the bathroom.

The only time he saw Niki after the whole lunch time incident was after dismissal, where he was walking back to the dorms with Jake (since Sunghoon and Sunoo had already set off together, holding hands) and saw Niki being cheered up by Taki. Their eyes met for a bit and the vampire gave him a reassuring smile before being dragged off by Taki to the opposite direction of their dorms, maybe to that one ice cream shop that they always frequent to.

Now here he is, lying on Sunoo's bed since the older practically forced him to judge his choice of clothing since they had already agreed to go out on a date after class the next day and if Jungwon were to be honest, he'd rather not help since the heartbroken faces of both Jake and Niki flashed before his eyes.

But this was his hyung and also his best friend, so what can he do?

The older pulled open a drawer and began shuffling his hands through his personal necessities, grabbing every makeup he needed to practice on applying to his face to make it look perfect, throwing out stuff that he didn't need along the way.

He was surprised when the older grabbed the photo of the beautiful winter nymph, the photo that started it all and looked at it with dreamy eyes before squinting and leaning his closer, shrugging and throwing it away before picking up two different shades of liquid lipstick.

He sat up and caught it out of instinct and opened his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Why are you throwing this away?"

"Hm?"

"This picture of Sunghoon? Isn't he your one true love, or something?" he asks as he raises the photo in confusion.

Sunoo just laughs at him before walking to where the goat shifter was sitting at before pinching his cheeks and calling him cute.

"That's not a picture of Sunghoonie-hyung," the blonde spring fairy giggles, "That's a picture of Niki!"

Jungwon's heart dropped, "Say what now?"

"That's a picture of Niki, see this?" he says as he points at the transparent outline of Niki that was actually sitting at the empty table with a lunch tray on it in front of Sunghoon, it was hard to notice the outline if one wasn't looking at the picture intensely, "I was taking a picture of him, but I forgot that vampires don't show up on pictures or even on film."

He turns to face Sunoo with a horrified expression on his face and the spring fairy decided to make it worst by continuing, "Niki was the guy of my dreams but that's all in the past, I have my beautiful penguin with me now."

"Anyways, I'm going to take a bath to freshen myself up! I'm going first, Wonie!" The spring fairy says in a singsong tone before skipping out of his room, leaving a horrified Jungwon in there.

He lets all the information sink into his brain before covering his face and screaming.

"I'm so fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! advance merry christmas to you all ^^ i wanted to plug in my stan twt but i have none ㅋㅋㅋ i'll make a moa stan acc soon so you can yell at me.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^ i give you all my season's greetings.


	3. Plan C: Success!

"WHAT?!"

Niki's voice rang throughout the cafeteria, startling most of the students while Jungwon panics, flapping his arms in every direction as he tries to find ways to calm the seething vampire down without touching him because everyone knows his bones will snap.

"Okay, calm down, calm down," he repeats, fanning the younger with his hands as the younger's face distorts into an ugly monster's. It was a good thing that Jungwon knows and had already seen how vampires transform into the monstrous versions of themselves or else he had already fainted, "Let me explain, calm down!"

"What's there to explain, you dick!" he huffs, still glaring at him when he reverts his monstrous face back to his normal face, "I'm telling Taki that we're going to have goat meat tonight."

Jungwon screeches, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll fix this! I promise!"

"How the hell are you doing to fix this, Jungwon?" Niki groans as he rubs his face with his hands in irritation, "We already put the love potion, is there even any way to even cancel out the effects?"

"If I remember correctly from our class, there is one!" The goat shifter brightens before leaning close to whisper to the vampire, "The love potion that we made isn't really a love potion like what Ms. Yoo had taught us."

Niki gives him a look of confusion, "What?"

"Okay, look. The love potion doesn't actually make the people who drank it love each other instantly. It changes the appearance of their partner to the person that they liked so that it will suit their tastes," the vampire just tilts his head as if he was saying that he doesn't understand, "Picture this, I have a crush on Heeseung-hyung but I drank the love potion along with you and so, I'll see hyung's features on you like his doe eyes replacing your tiny eyes or something like that."

Niki ohh'ed at his explanation and begins asking him why he failed during their love potion making in class to which the goat shifter just says that he's good in reading and memorizing things but he's not good in mixing things.

"Okay, so what do we do now that we know this information?"

"Easy," Jungwon grins before standing up, "We make them hate each other by grossing them out or make them do things that the other doesn't like or matchmake them again with their real crushes this time to undo the effects."

"For some reason, I don't think that this will end well especially the matchmaking one."

"Neither do I, but let's go!" and with that, Niki stands up to follow Jungwon who is now running out of the cafeteria with a plan in mind.

* * *

"Hey, hyungs!" the two lovebirds immediately turned to look at Niki and Jungwon, who were both holding a cat and a puppy as they walked towards them.

"Oh hi! What do you guys need?" Sunghoon greets the two of them with a warm smile on his face and a hand around Sunoo's shoulders, the two pressed up closely to each other that made both Niki and Jungwon uncomfortable.

"Me and Niki are in a bind today," Jungwon pouts before lifting the cat on his hands and Niki takes that as a cue to lift the puppy on his hands too, "He says that puppies are better than cats and we can't seem to get along with each other. Can you tell us which is better?"

The two share a sickeningly sweet glance before nodding and looking back towards the duo as Sunoo giggled, "Of course! Let's say it on the count of three, sweetie," Niki cringes at the pet name, "One, two, three!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

The two froze before looking at each other as they each let out a nervous laugh.

"Umm, I didn't quite get what you said, what was it?" Sunoo asks.

"Oh, I said dogs are better."

Sunoo gives him a scandalized look before scrambling away from his touch with an overly exaggerated gasp, "You can't be serious, cats are honestly better!"

"What, in clawing your face off? This is why dogs are better!" Sunghoon argues, his mouth turning into a frown.

Despite the current quarrel that the two are now in, both Jungwon and Niki are mentally celebrating. The two had fallen into their trap which meant that this plan is a success! They didn't expect this to be that easy, their problem was solved in no time!

That's what they thought.

Because suddenly, hearts had formed around the two and spun around them before all of the hearts merged together to form one big heart above their heads before exploding and their bickering immediately halted. The two looked at each other with visible hearts in their eyes before tackling each other with a tight hug.

"Cats or dogs, I don't care about them," Sunghoon sniffs dramatically, "Not when I have you, my spring fairy."

"I don't have to choose between the two of them, not when I can choose you, my ice prince," Sunoo coos before locking their hands together and settling oof.

Both Niki and Jungwon sigh before putting down the two animals on the floor with the two said animals shifting back to their human selves.

"Sorry, hyungs. It was just a waste of time," Jungwon apologizes to the two men who gives the two of them comforting smiles with the blonde haired one hugging Jungwon and the brown haired one patting Niki's back.

"It wasn't a waste of time, really," Felix, the cat shifter, assures them with a giggle, "It was kind of fun being carried around and being pet."

"I almost fell asleep because it was relaxing," Seungmin, the puppy shifter, chimes in, "But we're sorry that your plan didn't work out."

"No no, it's fine. Thank you for your time, hyungs," the goat shifter gives them a smile as he and the vampire waved goodbye at the two who are now on their way back to their classrooms.

Niki then lets out a sigh before turning back towards Jungwon, "So what now?"

"I still have another plan, don't worry."

"Oh god."

* * *

"Okay, so I'll just have to do that right?" Yugyeom asks, quite unsure of their plan.

Jungwon grins and gives him a thumbs up while nodding but that doesn't assure him that it'll run smoothly. It doesn't help that Niki is currently face palming at the side.

"All right then, here it goes," he sighs before he turns invisible and wooshes past the goat shifter, making him shiver and makes his way towards the lovey dovey couple who is currently sitting on one of the benches in the gym, whispering things that the two could only guess that are gross. The dance team, which Yugyeom is part of, is currently practicing in the gym for an upcoming performance so it isn't that weird to see a senior conversing with them.

"What do you want hyung to do exactly?" Niki asks, not seeing how possessing Sunghoon might help, "I can't see this working even the slightest bit. The love potion will still over power him."

"No, Yugyeom-hyung is not possessing Sunghoonie-hyung so that he can get rid of the spell, he's possessing him so that he'll know who he sees Sunoo-hyung as," he explains because if Yugyeom can see whoever Sunghoon fancies, they can finally get rid of the spell.

The two of them know that Sunoo's person of interest is Niki (despite the vampire denying it) and so all they needed was to know who the guy Sunghoon fancies is so that he can make the ice nymph jealous and snap out of his love trance along with Sunoo.

"I didn't agree to this at all," Niki sighs, rubbing his face in exasperation, "I don't even know how you got Yugyeom-hyung to agree."

Jungwon hums with a cheeky smile on his face, "Do you know who Bambam-hyung is?"

"Isn't he his best friend?"

"Yeah, he accidentally made a potion that turned himself into a frog rather than make himself grow taller a week ago because hyung said that he wanted to match Yugyeom-hyung's height," he jerks his thumb at Sunghoon, who was clutching his head in pain since the ghost was now possessing him, "I gave hyung my leftover potion that reverts the transformed person back to their normal self and he told me that he'll pay me back someday and I thought this was the time to use it."

"And did he agree?"

"Yep," he giggles with a bubbly expression on his face and Niki is tired from well, everything, "I told him that I'll tell him the recipe for the reverting potion if he does it so he agreed."

Niki squints his eyes at him curiously, "Do you even know the recipe?"

"Nope!" he answers with the same bubbly expression on his face and he continues before Niki could even say anything, "That's why you're here to help me, you tell him the recipe and don't say that you don't know the recipe because I know that Taki forces you to memorize recipes when he does test runs."

Niki rolls his eyes before rubbing his face in annoyance and groaning, "Why did I agree in doing this again?"

"That's because we're here to fix your love life."

"Last I checked, we were just trying to get rid of the potions effects."

Before Jungwon could even respond with a tease, a shriek can be heard at the spot where Sunghoon and Sunoo were currently sitting at which made them turn their heads only to find a white outline of someone coming out of Sunghoon's body as the winter nymph started to lean over and cough, clutching his stomach as he shivered in pain as the spring fairy fussed over him.

The said white outline stumbled towards the two of them and the two caught him, the white online disappearing and showing the face of a disturbed Yugyeom.

"I'm not going back in there," he stutters as his eyes stared off into the distance with a faraway look, shivering at the memory, "The effects of the love potion can even control me— it's that scary!"

"It's okay, hyung, calm down," Jungwon comforts the sort-of traumatized ghost, "You don't need to do that again, hyung."

"Thank god—"

"So hyung, what did you see?" the goat shifter's expression did a complete 180, the comforting smile now replaced with an excited one which earned him a blank look from the ghost.

"Okay first of all, you're an ass," the goat shifter tries to punch him but his hand just went through the part of Yugyeom's body that he wanted to hit with the older smirking when he had turned that part invisible, "Second, I'm not familiar with faces."

"But you know his key features right?" Niki asks after hitting Jungwon's neck with a cross chop to calm him down since the goat shifter was punching the ghost's invisible body.

Yugyeom nods before humming, rubbing his chin as he tried to remember, "If I remember correctly, I saw wide doe eyes."

There were tons of students that have doe eyes so it was going to be hard to find a specific guy that Sunghoon likes if that's the only thing they knew.

"Keep going," the vampire encourages along with the goat shifter who momentarily forgot about the pain on the back of his neck to listen.

"And in Sunghoon's vision, I think I saw Sunoo having a long and well defined face? Not like his round dumpling like face and he was pretty handsome too and not the cute-kind of handsome, but he looks like a sweetheart-kind of handsome."

Long and well defined face? That basically cancels out most of the people in school since most of them have round faces. The 'sweetheart-kind of handsome' makes it even easier and they could easily round out about ten to thirteen people that have that kind of vibe.

"Any notable features?" Niki asks.

"Ah right! He also has a beautiful smile!" he snaps his fingers upon remembering.

"Alright. Jungwon, let's go find those people that fit—"

"He has pearly white teeth too!" he chimes before thinking deeply again.

The two of them froze.

Pearly white teeth, beautiful smile, long and well defined face that looks like a sweetheart and wide doe eyes.

They know who it is.

And Niki knows that by the sullen look on the goat shifter's face, he's thinking of the same thing too.

"Okay, I see," Jungwon was terrifyingly calm, his lips pursed and eyes blank though it was evident that he was distraught, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom. You go tell Yugyeom-hyung about the recipe. Thank you."

And before Niki could even say anything or even grab his hand, the boy speeds away from them and in under five seconds, the boy managed to disappear from his view just by walking fast.

Niki was conflicted as to what to feel. Should he feel happy because Jungwon got his own karma for playing cupid and matchmaking two people or be sad because he knew how much he had liked the sphynx only to find out that Sunghoon likes said sphynx.

"Sorry about Jungwon, hyung," he sighs with a frown appearing on his face a few seconds later, not noticing the sparkling eyes of the ghost who remembered something again.

"Okay so the recipe is—"

"Blue hair! He also has blue hair and scales and gills! Man, your Sunghoon friend is really in deep with this gills-guy since those things looked so vivid enouth to be seen in his own two eyes," he chuckles, wiping away one lone tear, "Ah, young love. It's so cute."

Yugyeom turns to look down at the vampire who had his mouth wide open.

"Are you okay, Niki?"

Niki snaps out of his trance before nodding his head eagerly with a big and mischievous looking smile.

He hums as he looks at him with a certain look, "So... blue hair right?"

Yugyeom nods.

"This is going to be fun."

"So about the recipe..."

* * *

"Jungwon, it's been almost an hour and you're still shaking and pacing around the room back and forth," the vampire yawns, rolling around the goat shifter's bed as the said shifter marches to the back and to the front of the room while holding his own phone, hand shaking.

Sunoo had told Jungwon that he was going to crash at Sunghoon's place because they were going to go stargazing or something since the boy literally has a telescope in his room so Jungwon took the chance to drag Niki inside.

"I need to text Heeseung-hyung," he gulps as he shakily types another word before erasing it, "We need his help but I don't know how to say it to him."

Niki smirks before dropping the smile on his face, trying to look as nonchalant as possible before facing the struggling brunette.

"Why not tell him straight about our situation? It's not that hard."

The brunette turns his head to glare at the raven.

"It is that hard!" he scoffs, hugging his phone, "I'll have to tell him that we made a love potion, that we forced two people to fall in love, and now we're trying to break them up– oh god, hyung's gonna hate me!"

"Don't forget about me, you dragged me into this mess."

"Shut up, you're still going to get off scot free because you're his favorite child," he rolls his eyes while the raven snickered at his statement.

"Right but he couldn't help us if he doesn't know what we needed help with."

Jungwon opens his mouth and raises a finger.

"No, no more of your plans."

He closes his mouth with a pout and puts down his finger.

"That's the only way, Jungwon," he says with a shrug before settling himself in a comfy position in the older's bed, "Remember, you dragged us into this mess so you need to make a decision right now."

The brunette gulps before looking back at his phone, reading the unsent 'Hyung, we need your help...' on his phone. He bites his lip, thinking of what the older might think of him when he tells him what he did, if the older might even help and the status of his own heart after this.

Because Sunghoon likes Heeseung, there's nothing he could do.

He sacrificed Niki's <strike>non-existent</strike> heart and now, he's going to sacrifice his own. As much as he doesn't want to do this, he has to for Niki, Sunghoon, and Sunoo's happiness– heck, even Heeseung's if he likes him back!

Talk about karma, huh?

The brunette sighs before running a hand through his hair before pressing the send button and flopping on Niki, who groans and turns his head to glare at him on impact.

"Now I'll just wait for his reply–"

A soft buzz from his phone cuts him off and he immediately gets off the vampire, sitting on his bed as the younger did the same and puts his chin on top of Jungwon's shoulder to look at his phone.

<p> **Yang Jungwon**

<p>Hyung, we need your help...

**< p>Love of my Life** ❤

<p>who is this?

Niki laughs at him, teasing him about putting the sphynx's name in his contacts as the love of his life in the older doesn't even have his number.

Jungwon jabs his elbow at his stomach.

<p> **Yang Jungwon**

<p>This is Jungwon.

**< p>Love of my Life** ❤

<p>oh!! mochi king hellooo!

<p>sure what kind of help did you need?

<p> and by 'we', you meant niki right?

Jungwon feels warm at the thought of the older texting him and spamming him with messages. He finds it endearing while Niki teases him about finally talking to his crush.

The brunette tries to jab him with his elbow again but this time it fails as the raven was prepared.

**< p>Love of my Life** ❤

<p>i set your name to "delicious mochi" because you make delicious mochi ^^

The goat shifter flushes at the nickname while the raven bursts out laughing.

"Either hyung is doing this on purpose or he's just that nonchalant," he hums at the red-faced goat shifter.

**< p>Yang Jungwon**

<p>Yeah, I meant Niki. That's a nice nickname ^^

**< p>Love of my Life** ❤

<p> sooo mind telling me what your problem is?

<p> im done studying today so i can help you with stuff.

**< p>Yang Jungwon**

<p>Uhhh... it's actually complicated... can I tell you what the problem is tomorrow during break?

This is it. He's going to do this for Niki and his two hyung's sake.

**< p>Love of my Life ❤**

<p>oh sure ^^ ill wait for you at the courtyard underneath the waiting shed

<p>so niki wont be burnt when you bring him ^^

Niki fawns before smirking, an idea popping up to his head, "Hyung is too sweet, such a same that–"

"I know, I know," Jungwon groans, "You don't need to rub it in my face that Sunghoon-hyung likes him– I mean, who wouldn't?"

The vampire just gives him a knowing look and he ignores it, forcing himself to reply despite his shaking hands.

**< p>Yang Jungwon**

<p>Okay thank you hyung. I need to sleep now, good night.

**< p>Love of my Life ❤**

<p>okay, sleep well jungwonie!

<p>i hope that we can get to talk more soon!

And with that, Jungwon turns off his phone as he flops down on the bed, rolling around as he groans in despair, face still red.

"You know, it would have been the greatest love story ever if it weren't for the situation we're in," the vampire not-so-helpfully says which made the goat shifter sink even more to despair.

"Yeah yeah, I know," he huffs before checking the time on his phone before turning it off again, "It's almost ten, aren't you going to go back to your dorm now?"

"Ah right, I'll be going now," Niki instantly stands up and fixes his clothes before making his way out of Jungwon's room, "Good night, Won!"

"Night, Riki," the goat shifter returns in a gloomy tone.

Niki makes his way through the small living room and through the door. The moment he opens the door, he almost screamed when he saw a man standing in front of the door, holding a box with a hand raised up as if he was going to knock.

"Jake-hyung?"

"Niki? What are you doing here?" the merman asks as the vampire steps aside to let him in and closing the door behind him.

"I'm here to help Jungwon with his plan again, nothing much," he shrugs before leading Jake to Jungwon's room.

Niki opened the door and find the goat shifter lying on the same position as he had last seen him before, still stuck on despair.

"Niki? Did you forget something– hyung," he gulps when he turns around to find not only Niki but also Jake going inside his room.

He nervously eyes the box on the merman's hands.

"Is that box filled with stuff to beat me up with?"

Shock is evident on the merman's face as the vampire snorts at his statement. Jake immediately shakes his head before sitting on the bed and offers the box to the goat shifter, who just stares at the box then at Jake before he hesitatingly accepts the box.

He opens the box to find a cake with the words "Cheer up!" decorated at the top– if that is what it actually says since the p from the up part was gone along with that part of the cake.

"What's this?" he asks, confused as to why Jake was giving him a cake that says cheer up on it because as far as he knows, the merman is the one who needed it.

"I bumped into Heeseung-hyung when I was heading back to the dorms an hour ago and somehow, he knows that I have been crying," he laughs to brighten up the mood which makes Niki look at Jungwon, who just purses his lips in guilt, "And so he dragged me to a nearby cafe and treated me to some cake and frappes to cheer me up."

"We talked for quite a long time about things that made me take my mind off of the current situation I was in and I'm very thankful of hyung for that. After a while, I went out first and went back to my dorm to sleep the remaining time away as I always did so I won't see–" he shakes his head before continuing, "while Heeseung-hyung stayed at the cafe to study but when I got to my room, I realized I left my wallet with my keys at the cafe."

"I wanted to call, you know, my roommate to borrow their keys since I know that he'll be out for quite a while but ummm... you know," he nervously scratches the back of his head with a sad smile. The two younger ones stayed silent, knowing who his roommate is and didn't want to bring him up for the sake of the merman.

"So I headed back towards the cafe and hoped that Heeseung-hyung was still there and he was still there but he was ordering a cake," he stares at the cake, the sad smile still present on his face, "I asked him why he was ordering a cake and he said that he was texting you Jungwon."

Jungwon's eyes widened, cheeks tinting in pink, "M-me?"

Jake nods, looking fondly at him, "Hyung told me that you were giving off a sad vibe when the two of you were texting so he bought a cake and was planning to give it to you himself but he had some work to finished so he asked me to bring it to you since he knew I was going to come back for my wallet."

"Ah, so that's why there was a chunk missing of the cake. You ate some?" Niki points out at the missing part of the cake and the merman just laughs, his voice sounding so melodic to which the vampire was sure that his voice isn't just a trait that he has as a merman– it's his original voice.

"I'm not that mean to eat your cake without your permission," he shakes his head soon afterwards, "It was Jay. I bumped into him and he saw the cake and well, this is the result."

"Oh well, Jay-hyung has always been living in his 'my life, my way' kind of thing," Jungwon giggles as he pictured out a happy Jay eating a part of the cake.

Jungwon's heart warmed at the thought of Heeseung buying a cake for him. It was his hyung's kindness that made him fall even deeper for him and it was clear that the older did not have any ulterior motives as to why he was doing that, he was just simply a kind person.

He also sighs, because who wouldn't fall in love with someone like Heeseung? Sunghoon likes him and Sunghoon being the heartthrob of the school, the sphynx would be falling for his charms quicker than the time taken for the love potion's effects to start showing.

Jake hums before standing up and stretching, "Well, I got to go. It was nice talking with you guys."

"Wait, hyung."

Jake stops mid-stretch to look at Jungwon and tilts his head as if he was implying for him to continue.

"Why don't you sleep over?" he suggests with a smile on his face, "I mean, given the circumstances, you will be alone in your dorms, no offense, so why don't you hang out with us? It's better than being lonely. Sunoo isn't coming back anytime soon so I'll be lonely too."

The merman brightens and a smile blooms on his face which made Jungwon how messed up he, himself, was to erase this man's charming and pure smile because he was playing cupid.

There was a reason why Sunghoon and Jake were seen as campus heartthrobs because of their beauty and their attitude. The two weren't mean at all and if there were cases in two best friends that the other one is kind and the other one is rude, it doesn't apply to them at all since the two were so pure hearted that everyone else fell in love with them.

There was also a senior that was once a campus heartthrob, a fox shifter called Choi Yeonjun, but ever since everyone knew that he was dating a junior named Choi Soobin, the fangirls and fanboys had calmed down. Sure, he was still a heartthrob but he wasn't available anymore so they can't do anything. Many have tried flirting and showing advances but the fox shifter wasn't ashamed to tell them he has a boyfriend and wouldn't exchange him for anyone else.

So availability matters.

"Really?" he asks with sparkling eyes and even though Jungwon likes Heeseung, he couldn't deny having his heart pierced with his charms.

He nods with a smile on his face before turning towards the vampire who was swiping on the icing, "How about you, Niki? Want to join us?"

The vampire hums in thought before grinning and nodding, "Sure, wouldn't miss a fun evening with you guys. I'm in the same predicament as Jake-hyung so I'm kind of glad that it's not just me. I'll just text Taki that I'm staying here," he then proceeds to get his phone from the bedside table and begins to tap away.

Jake's eyes widened as his face pales a bit, "Wait, you like Sunghoon too?"

"God no!" he scrunches his face up in distaste, fangs showing, "He's all yours."

"Oh, I th– you like Sunoo?!" he gasps, his face no longer pale but the look of surprise on his face is much clearer than earlier, "Not once did I even think of it as something possible!"

"I know right?!" Jungwon agrees which made Niki groan before flopping his face down on the bed.

"So I wasn't really obvious at all," the vampire says with a muffled voice, letting his face lay covered by the bed.

"Come on, let's lift our spirits up!" Jungwon stands up and pulls Niki by his arms off the bed which made the raven screech as he crashed on the floor, "Let's play some games at the living room! I have an extra controller so that all three of us can play!"

"I don't even have a spirit and you let me down, Yang Jungwon," the vampire glares at him but the brunette just snickers at the boy on the floor.

"I'll sure that it'll be fun," Jake giggles while helping Niki stand up, "Let's go."

And with that they set off towards the living room and sat themselves on the couch while Jungwon busies himself at the kitchen to heat up some food for them since he says that cake is not enough to make them full which is a lie since it's obvious that the goat shifter wanted to eat it for himself.

While Jake was turning on the television and fiddling around the floor to find the power cord for their gaming station, he feels the back of his head burning and turns back to find Niki staring at him curiously.

He was about to open his mouth and ask what he needed but was unable to do so because the younger spoke first.

"Hyung, you really have blue hair."

Jake blinks in confusion and pokes on his bangs, "Uh yeah, I do?"

"And you have a well-defined face and doe eyes plus a pretty smile."

"Uhhh, I'm not sure why you are complimenting me right now but thank you," he shyly smiles at him with a gentle flush on his cheeks, "I get compliments alot but it means alot more when I hear it from my friends."

Niki nods with a satisfied smile on his face as Jungwon came barreling towards the living room with a tray full of heated up pizza for them and one jug filled with orange juice.

They had so much fun in the night, playing games and making bets to just turning off the tv and sit and talk. They had so much fun that the three of them forgot about the situation that they were in for quite a while, basking in each other's presence and voices with bright smiles on their faces.

And if they fell asleep on the floor while hugging each other, no one's going to judge them anyways.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me back to my dorm, Sunghoonie," Sunoo says as he stops in front of the door to his dorm, giving the winter nymph a big hug before pulling away.

"No problem, Sunoo-ah," the winter nymph replies with a smile.

Sunoo wonders how he fell in love with Sunghoon.

He also wonders when the winter nymph had had black hair instead of white, had thin eyes instead of eye scrunches, had a boxy smile instead of a normal u smile.

He also wonders why his heart doesn't feel so okay when he's with him, that he's not okay.

But he's in love, right?

Every part of his body screams that he loves Park Sunghoon and Park Sunghoon only.

But there's also his heart and mind, the ones who differ, that are saying that this feels so wrong.

And for some reason, he could see that Sunghoon felt the same way too.

But they chose to ignore not because they want to, but something is stopping them from saying it out loud.

With a tight-lipped smile, he turns around and opens the door to his dorm to find three people sleeping on the floor.

At first, he was surprised and was about to scream since he thought something bad had happened but upon taking a closer look, it was just Jungwon sleeping on the ground along with Jake and...

Niki?

Niki.

Yeah, Niki. The boy he once liked.

When did he stop liking him?

How did he stop liking him?

Why did he even stop liking him?

He's got the same small eyes that Sunghoon has, the same black hair and the same boxy smile that he loved to see.

But why does Sunoo feel like all those traits fit Niki perfectly rather than Sunghoon?

"Sunoo? Is there something wrong?" he hears a voice behind him ask and he had actually forgot that Sunghoon was still behind him.

"Oh, it's just Jungwon and the others sleeping on the ground," he steps to the side so that Sunghoon could see them.

He doesn't miss how the winter nymph's smile dropped when he saw Jake, who was sleeping peacefully on the ground while hugging Jungwon who was in the middle of him and Niki, and how his head tilted slightly in confusion, as if he was thinking of something.

He barely hears it, but he knows that he heard Sunghoon say Jake's name.

Sunghoon then shakes his head before forcing his head to face Sunoo and give him a somewhat forced smile, a first for the two of them.

"I'll be going now, see you," he waves at Sunoo before turning his back and the spring fairy doesn't miss how his head turned to look at Jake one last time, his gaze stuck on him for far longer than necessary before heading off.

Sunoo closes the door and tiptoes his way towards the sleeping trio on the floor.

He squats down on a space besides Niki, who was hugging Jungwon's body and had buried his face on the crook of the goat shifter's shoulders.

'Jungwon was right, Niki is really a hugger,' he thinks and stops for a brief moment at that thought.

Why does he still remember this?

His heart suddenly ached though he doesn't know why when he sees one of Niki's hands that is firmly grasped on Jungwon's hand that was on his stomach.

He lets his eyes roam from the side of the vampire's face and then to his hair.

For some odd reason, he finds himself reaching out to touch the vampire's hair and immediately flings himself back, wincing in pain once he hit the couch.

'What was I trying to do...?' he immediately stands up and heads over to his room, locking it.

For the rest of the night, only Jungwon, Niki, and Jake got a good night's rest. Sunoo couldn't sleep without thinking of what he was trying to do earlier and Sunghoon couldn't stop thinking of his roommate that didn't come back.

* * *

"So you meant to say," Heeseung sighs while massaging his temples with his fingers as the goat shifter knelt in front of him for mercy with the vampire sitting on one of the chairs nearby to enjoy the scene, "You and Niki made a love potion, matchmaked Sunghoon and Sunoo, then found out that Sunoo didn't like Sunghoon and now you're trying to undo the love potion's effects with my help because Sunghoon likes me?"

Jungwon node, pouting.

"Jungwon–"

"Yes, I know I was dumb you didn't need to tell me, I got Niki to remind me that everyday," the mentioned vampire just snickers at his predicament.

"I was planning on making a potion that could undo the effects of a potion but the ingredients are so pricey and hard to find," he juts his bottom lip out even more, trying to look even more cute so that the sphynx might forgive him.

It turns out that while the sphynx has a kind and bright smile paired with a golden heart, his hands are as hard as gold too since he got smacked in the head with a force that can push a golem (he's exaggerating but it still hurts like hell).

"Seriously, what did you expect? Playing with other people's hearts is not a game you should be playing, Jungwon, and you know that," he scolds, arms crossed in front of chest as the goat shifter continues to lower his head, "This is why you should let love occur gradually by itself, not forcing love to happen."

"Hyung is right, Jungwonie," Niki says with a lilt in his tone, a teasing smirk on his face as the brunette turns to glare at him.

"You're part of this too."

"Niki gets a free pass since he's my favorite child," Heeseung butts in and Jungwon gives the vampire a look that says "see?!" before sighing looking back at the sphynx, "And as far as I know, Niki is a victim in this too."

"What about me? I'm a victim here too," he complains.

"How are you a victim?"

"Because you are part of this now and–" he stops before he could say anymore and his face flushes, "Nevermind that, just– please hyung, we need your help."

Heeseung raises an eyebrow at him before sighing and nodding and for some reason, Jungwon thinks that the older is saving what he had first said in his mind and that he'll bring it up later.

"So why do you specifically need my help?"

"Sunghoon-hyung likes you," he closes his eyes, waiting for a reaction or something but when he gets none, he peeks with one eye open and just sees a curious look from the older.

"Uh, sure?" he shrugs nonchalantly, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"We're just going to use you as an instrument so that Sunghoon-hyung will remember his love for you," he answers, ignoring how his heart ached.

Heeseung squints his eyes at the younger as if he was observing him before tilting his head and cocking one eyebrow up, "That's it?"

Jungwon nods.

"No more?"

Jungwon nods again.

Heeseung sighs before putting on a smile on his face, "Fine, I'll help you with this mess. You'll have to pay me by baking some more macarons and giving them to me."

Jungwon instantly brightens up and stands up, bowing over and over again, "Thank you, hyung! I won't forget this!"

"It's no problem, really."

"Also, you don't need to worry about the macarons," he starts, his voice shaky as if he was nervous, "Sunghoon will treat you when the two of you start going out."

"Huh–"

"Later, hyung! Niki, I'll be going on ahead to make a plan!" he says with haste before running away from them and out into the sea of students.

Heeseung sighs as he rests a hand on his head, exasperated, "This guy is really an idiot."

"You've noticed it too, hyung?" Niki chimes as he slides to the sphynx's side who nods at him.

"Yeah, he's really oblivious."

"Mhmm, I can see," he clicks his tongue but maintains a smile on his face, "How could he not know that it's Jake-hyung that Sunghoon-hyung likes?"

Heeseung chuckles at the vampire's words before patting his head, "I'm not talking about that, Niki."

The vampire turns around and blinks at him before his eyes turned wide, "Hyung... what?"

"I'll be on my way now too."

"Hey, hyung! Spill!"

* * *

"–and then you say yes, got it?" Jungwon instructs and the two nod. They were standing under the cherry blossom tree at the back of the school where most confessions happen.

The plan that the goat shifter had in mind is that he'll roam around the school, pretending to find Niki and then "bump" into Sunsun and ask for their help to find the vampire and by chance, he'll lead them towards the back of the school to witness a "confession" from Heeseung to Niki and that will be enough to destroy the effects of the love potion.

"It's like we are filming for a drama," Heeseung jokes and the two laugh, trying to remain calm and get their acting nerves going.

"Yeah but Won, you seriously need to go now because the sun is literally making my skin itch even if I took some pills," the vampire says while scratching his arm and he nods before sprinting out into the school.

He could say that he was a great actor with people asking him if he was okay and if there was something bothering him since he genuinely looked worried.

After running for quite a while, he found the Sunsun couple walking around the school with their hands surprisingly not linked together.

The two immediately ask him what's wrong when they found him breathless and looking panicked and once they knew what the reason was, they started looking.

Jungwon pretended to search for a minute or two before finding them again and telling them to follow him because he found Niki.

With the two trailing behind him, he pushes the door towards the back of the school with much effort.

And there, under the cherry blossom tree, they saw Niki and Heeseung with the vampire's cheeks tinted in blue while the sphynx looked at him with a shy smile.

"I really wanted to say these words for quite a long time now, Niki," the older starts and even if Jungwon knew that this was just a planned event, the sphynx was saying those words with such emotion that he was starting to believe that it was real, "And I'm taking this as a chance to do it, if you will let me."

"W-What are you even saying, hyung?" the vampire stutters, looking away and from the corner of his eye, he can see Sunoo holding Sunghoon's hand tighter than what anyone could say as comfortable.

But when he turns a bit to take a glimpse of Sunghoon, the older's face didn't change and it confused him.

But whatever, it doesn't end there.

"What I'm saying is..." Heeseung sighs before stepping closer and holding the younger's waist as he pulls him closer and Jungwon could see genuine panic in the vampire's face, "I like you alot Niki, and I want to go out with you."

The vampire starts malfunctioning and started to stutter, forgetting his lines but the sphynx was smart since he's a sphynx, of course, so he improvised.

And so, he lifts his free hand up and brushes the younger's bangs to the side of his ears and for a second, Jungwon wanted to scream for them to stop.

Instead of making Sunoo and Sunghoon jealous, it was him that is now getting jealous.

"Is it too much?" the sphynx says in a husky, deep tone and that was when the shifter had enough, knowing that his horns were showing at the extreme jealousy he was feeling.

"Okay, cut! Cut!" he yells as he throws his hands up, face red in embarrassment which made the two underneath the cherry blossom look at him in confusion before approaching them.

"Cut?" Sunghoon repeats, confusion evident on his face before a realization dawns on him, "Ah, were you guys practicing for the drama club auditions?"

"Kind of, yeah," he answers while sweating beads and forcing a smile on his lips, "Thank you for your time, guys! We really appreciate it!"

"I hope you liked our act back there," Heeseung says with his trademark smile with an annoyed Niki by his said, "What did you guys think?"

"It was amazing! Woah, I thought it was real and it sent shivers down to my arms too, look!" the winter nymph giggles as he pulls his sleeves up to show his milky white skin.

Jungwon had a puzzled look on his face, confused as to why the winter nymph looked like he wasn't affected at all. Doesn't he have a crush on Heeseung?

"I have a complaint," Sunoo perks up and all eyes landed on him, "Heeseung-hyung."

"Yes?"

"Don't hold Niki's waist or do any of those actions," he demonstrates the "pushing the hair behind his ear" action with a frown, "Niki looked uncomfortable."

Something shines in the sphynx's eyes after he analyzed something before he smirks and putting his arm around the still-annoyed sphynx and dragging him close, "But Niki liked it though."

Niki chokes on his spit and so did Jungwon.

"Who said anything about liking it?!" he frowns before looking at Jungwon and jokingly bats his lashes at him, "Everyone knows that I like Jungwonie."

The sphynx was about to say something but briefly notices a flash of red on the fairy's eyes, shutting his mouth as the said fairy opened his mouth.

"Stop!" Sunoo shouts, cutting off Jungwon who was about to tease Niki about liking him that much before he gasps and puts both of his hands up to cover his mouth.

"I'm sorry for my outburst– I... I didn't know what came over me– let's go hyung," the blonde bows down in apology before grabbing the winter nymph's arm and tugging him away from them and inside the school.

Heeseung then removes his arm away from Niki and blocks the vampire's upcoming punch with a smile and a hand holding his fist that was aiming for his chest.

"I didn't even say anything about liking it!" the vampire complains, throwing in multiple punches while the sphynx just giggles while blocking every single one of them, "And you even went off script!"

"Hey, at least Sunoo reacted," he sends him a teasing grin which earned him a direct punch to the side as he failed to block his attack.

"I'm going in," the vampire huffs and walks away before stopping and glaring at the goat shifter, "And you better make a plan that you wouldn't sabotage yourself!" he adds before going in the building with a stomp.

"So, Jungwon," the said person freezes when his name was being called, "Why did you just yell cut all of a sudden?"

"I-It was too cheesy!" he reasons out though he knows that it was just a part of their plan, "And you went too far! That wasn't in the script!"

"We don't even have a script anyways," he grins and the goat shifter turns cherry red before huffing and turning away, telling him to follow him because he has another plan.

"Your horns are showing, Jungwonie!"

"I know hyung shut up!"

Heeseung could only laugh at the shifter's cuteness before following him.

* * *

"I don't know why this isn't working," Jungwon says with a frown.

They had done almost every single thing that Jungwon had planned, to Heeseung feeding Niki during lunch break in front of the couple to making Heeseung kiss the vampire's cheek in front of them at the courtyard (though the sphynx was so happy to kiss the maknae, the said maknae was scrubbing his face with any sort of alcohol he could find.)

It got to the point that Jungwon wouldn't get jealous anymore but frustrated.

And what frustrates him more is that everytime he tells him his plan, the two would share a knowing look and would just nod without telling him why.

But when the time came that he had managed to eavesdrop on their conversation (don't blame him, he was just curious), he keeps hearing the same name over and over again.

Jake.

The shifter is confused, very very confused as to why the merman's name keeps being brought up by the two.

Sure, it wouldn't be weird if they were talking about Jake about something else but they keep saying "Jake can do this," or "Sunghoon needs Jake."

Why would Sunghoon need Jake when he likes Heeseung?

"This is making me frustrated," he slumps down on the bench with a frown on his face, "Why isn't anything working?"

"Sunoo reacts though."

"Barely, hyung. Sunoo barely reacts now," the vampire just hums in agreement, "Sunghoon-hyung doesn't even react to you at all."

"Because he doesn't like me," the sphynx says in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone and the goat shifter just laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous, hyung. Yugyeom-hyung practically told us what Sunghoon-hyung sees when he possessed hyung."

"Yugyeom-hyung possessed– you know what? I'm not even surprised anymore if that was one of your plans," the sphynx rubs his temples in exasperation before sitting straight, "So tell me, what did Yugyeom-hyung see?"

"Well, he saw doe eyes and that fits you."

He nods.

"He saw a well-defined face that is quite long and that fits you because you don't have a chubby nor a round face, hyung."

Heeseung hums at his statement, feeling his cheeks afterwards.

"And he saw a beautiful smile with pearly white teeth, now tell me that it doesn't fit you," he says with a frown as he crosses his arms with an eyebrow raised up as he was telling Heeseung to try and challenge him.

"Well, while my teeth is the shiniest among all the students," he giggles before continuing, "But aside from me, you know who also fits the description?"

"Who?"

"Kang Taehyun," he says his best friend's name with a bright smile on his face, "He has doe eyes and a well defined face and has a pretty smile with pearly white teeth too. Plus, he's very beautiful."

Jungwon tilts his head in confusion, "Okay, and why would Taehyun-hyung be Sunghoon-hyung's crush? I didn't even see them talk even once."

"Is that all?"

"Well..." he raises his hand and places it on his chin, trying to figure out things that would prove that it isn't that possible for Sunghoon to like the phoenix.

"Taehyun-hyung is pining for Beomgyu-hyung and vice versa," Niki supplies helpfully, "They like each other and everyone in school knows but them– well, Taehyun-hyung knows but I guess he just wants to see more reactions from the older."

"Ah right, Taehyun-hyung has a crush so it wouldn't be possible at all because I heard that Sunghoon-hyung doesn't like having crushes on people who already have crushes," he snaps his fingers in realization, giving Niki a thankful smile to which the younger responds by giving him a finger gun.

Heeseung nods with a knowing smile on his face, "Okay, how about Minho-sunbaenim? He ticks all the boxes."

Jungwon shakes his head, "That can't be right because while they are members of the dance club, I know that Minho-sunbaenim likes Jisung-hyung."

Niki then decides to add, "How about Seungcheol-seonsaengnim?"

"Niki, he's a teacher. Plus he's married."

"Then what about Yunho-sunbaenim?"

"Still a no, he likes Mingi-sunbaenim."

"Do you see a pattern here, Jungwon?" the sphynx asks before looking at the vampire, whose eyes widened in realization at what the older was hinting at, "You are focusing on that thing right now and you're disregarding all the other things that Yugyeom-hyung described."

"Wait..." the shifter's eyes also widened at the realization as he slowly turned to look at the sphynx, who was looking at him with doe eyes and a bright smile.

"You... you have a crush?" he stutters and the sphynx nods, letting out a breathy 'yeah'

"O-oh, I see," Jungwon purses his lips into a thin line before nodding and for some reason, he's sad not because he's gone back to phase one in trying to find the winter nymph's crush but because his hyung, his lovely wonderful hyung, and the love of his life likes someone.

Heeseung's smile dropped before giving him a look that says "are you kidding me?" before smacking him in the head again.

"Seriously, you're dumb as bricks," he huffs before crossing his arms across his chest and turns away while Niki snickered, "Like I was saying, it's not possible that Sunghoon likes me because I have a crush and he knows who it is."

"So... who would Sunghoon-hyung like?" the goat shifter thinks while rubbing his head, "Maybe he doesn't have a crush and just saw his type on Sunoo-hyung?"

"Oh Jungwonie, Sunghoon-hyung saw his crush on Sunoo-hyung, believe me," Niki reaches across Heeseung to pat the goat shifter on the shoulder, "Whether or not he knows about his feelings, he could see clearly who that person is."

"And do you have any idea who that person could be?"

Niki nods with grin, "Yup, it's the one that's the closest to him of course."

Jungwon stills.

He thinks.

He realizes.

He freaks out.

"Nonono, wait," he starts panicking, "You don't mean Jake-hyung? You don't seriously mean that, don't you?!"

"Did I stutter?" he deadpans.

"No but..." this is just absurd! First, Sunoo returned Niki's feelings before he messed with them using a love potion and now Sunghoon with Jake? He's got to be the biggest douche in the whole world for apparently ripping off the two supposed-to-be couples away from each other, "How can you be so sure that it is hyung? There are also plenty more guys out there that checks the description of what Yugyeom-hyung said."

"Yugyeom-hyung said something about what Sunghoon-hyung sees when you left."

"What did he say?"

Niki was about to continue but stopped when they heard a familiar laugh to which they turned their head at and found Sunsun walking towards the bench a few meters away from the bench that was on the opposite side of them.

Niki turns to look at Heeseung before the two of them nodded with the vampire standing up and walked towards the duo with hesitant steps.

"What is Niki doing?" he asks as the younger stopped in front of the duo, who turned their attention to him.

"He's going to confess."

"What?!" he snaps his head towards Heeseung with panic in his eyes, "Why?! Sunoo is under the effects of the love potion! He'll just get–"

"Jungwon," the older reaches out to pat his shoulder, "This is a plan that I made and it might not sound as crazy as yours, but trust me."

He gives him a small smile, "My plan always works."

And so, Jungwon calms down and puts his trust on his hyung's plan though there was something that was gnawing on his heart, as if he knows that something will go wrong here.

He watches with fearful eyes as the vampire's trembling lips moved, spilling out his feelings he guesses by the way the younger's hands fidgeted in front of his chest. For a brief moment, he sees something flash on the spring fairy's eyes before Sunghoon held Sunoo's hand, the brief moment of hope on the vampire's face immediately fading away as the couple gave each other reassuring smiles.

Sunoo gives Niki a sad smile before standing up and bowing his head down and the way the vampire trembled on the spot, Jungwon knows the raven had been rejected.

The vampire bows down before he gives the blonde a small wave before immediately turning around and speed walks towards the sphynx and goat shifter before throwing himself at the brunette and burying his face on his neck.

"Niki..."

"It's too late, Jungwon," he hears the younger sob and his heart cracks when he feels something wet on his neck, hugging the vampire tighter, "He won't budge. His not showing anymore reactions."

"Hyung... you said..." the shifter starts before stopping and turning to look at the sphynx and for some reason, he couldn't be mad at the sphynx.

Heeseung just gives him a knowing smile before nodding his head once at the direction of the Sunsun couple. Jungwon cranes his neck a bit to see without disturbing the sobbing vampire that was currently clutching his clothes and was surprised to find the spring fairy staring at Niki with worried eyes, ignoring his partner's poking and taps.

"Go," Heeseung mouths and he nods, knowing what the older was planning.

"Come on, Niki," he pats the vampire's back a few times before the boy pulled away with his head down low, shoulders shaking as he sobbed, "Let's get you to the bathroom, you wouldn't want anybody else to see you like this, mhm?"

The vampire nods and stands up as the goat shifter did the same. He slung an arm around the younger and made his way inside the building, rushing in fear that the effects of the younger's sunblock medicine will fade away.

He tilts his head as he was running, watching as how Heeseung rests his back against the bench with a small smile on his face as if he knew what he was doing.

He briefly sees Sunoo standing up before he almost bumps into a student and decides that it's better to keep his eyes on the road and the sobbing vampire for now.

* * *

"Niki, breathe."

"I don't need to breathe to live, dumbass."

"Ah, there's the Niki I know."

Jungwon laughs as the vampire delivers a series of playful punches to his chest. He had accompanied the younger in the bathroom and comforted him for half an hour right now, just thirty more minutes to spare before their break time ends.

"Seriously, thank you Jungwon," the vampire says after delivering his punches, wiping the remnants of his tears on his cheeks, "I didn't know what I expected anyways, with hyung being under the love potion's affects, I didn't now why I thought Heeseung-hyung's plan was good enough for me to follow."

"No need to thank me, Niki. I created this kind of situation anyways so I'll just make it up to you bit by bit," the shifter ruffles the raven.'s head who whines at the fact that his hair is being ruined.

"But is it really too late?"

"Yeah, I'm positive," the younger sighs as he grabs the older's hand to bring it down, "He didn't even bat an eyelash or something, he just stared at me like I was weird or something."

Jungwon frowns before brightening up, "Well, let me buy you ice cream then to cheer you up! Love will come find you soon, don't worry."

"I would have been in a relationship already if you didn't do this."

"Hey! You helped!"

"That's because your dumbass didn't recognize me in the picture!"

"How was I supposed to know that vampires don't show in pctures?!"

"If you listened to the teachers during class, you could have learned more instead of daydreaming about kissing H–"

The goat shifter shrieks and smacks his hands over the vampire's mouth as the said vampire giggles while trying to pry off his hand.

Jungwon might not be the perfect best friend but he is Niki's best friend. Even though he created a situation like this for him, he knows that the shifter will make it up to him ten times as much to make it up for his faults.

But even if he doesn't even think of the shifter making it up to him with ice cream or something, he cherishes his hyung's efforts to make others happy and the way he made himself laugh after he was done breaking down was enough for him.

Screw love, it doesn't matter if he's got his best friend with him.

"C-come on, the bell's gonna ring anyways! I can't treat you to some icy goodness if time is going to run out," the goat shifter then grabs his arm and tugs him out of the bathroom.

Niki was thinking about ways to move on and is planning maybe a movie night in his dorm with Taki, maybe invite Jungwon and Taki's friends too, also Jay because he is the best hyung ever and oh, Heeseung and Jake too!

He'll have Jungwon buy lots of chicken and he'll prepare the drinks. Maybe buy a cake and put "Move on, Niki! Life goes on!" as its decorative text?

Or maybe he can also order pi–

His thoughts came to a crashing halt as he also crashed on the goat shifter's back, who had stopped in his steps in front of the bathroom.

He was about to ask Jungwon what was going on when he looked in front and saw a specific blond-haired spring fairy standing in front of Jungwon, fiddling with his fingers with his head lowered down shyly.

"Sunoo-hyung?"

"Umm, I don't know why but..." the spring fairy gulps, looking at the shifter through his bangs, "I really wanted to see Niki... and see if he's alright..."

"Me?" this time, he steps to the side and points at himself.

Sunoo nods before clutching his head, "I-I don't know! I was sure that I was okay before I, you know, did it to you but... when I saw you hug Jungwon..."

"I can't understand what I'm feeling right now," he drops his hands and lifts his head up, struggling to maintain eye contact with him, "A-and for some reason... I think that you know the answer why..."

Jungwon's eyes widened and had almost said something along the lines of 'the effects are wearing off' but controls himself and sucks in his lips, staring at the surprised vampire.

"Why would I know, hyung?"

"I don't know! I was sure that nothing is going on with me but when I see you it's just..." a bright red heart appears above the spring fairy's right shoulder, emitting a soft red light as it floats, "My heart couldn't stop beating and it's so different."

"It's not the same when I'm with Sunghoon," the heart then splits in half and another heart appears above his left shoulder.

Jungwon can see that Niki can see it too, seeing the vampire's eyes follow the way broken heart fluttered down to the ground.

Niki gulps before setting his gaze into a serious one and the goat shifter really feels like he is intruding a really intimate moment and he moves to get away but the firm grip on his wrist doesn't allow him to move.

"I thought you were with Sunghoon-hyung," he continues with seriousness plastered on his face, "Why would you look for me?"

"I-I don't–" the spring fairy shakes his head, "It feels like you are real."

"Real?"

The blond nods before pointing on his eyes, his cheeks, his hair and then to his lips, "You, every part of you, it feels as if those features that I see on Sunghoon... Sunghoon-hyung fits better on you."

The heart floating above his left shoulder splits in half and the pieces flutter silently to the ground.

This time a bigger heart appears in front of him and it's even brighter and prettier than the ones before.

"But you're with Sunghoon-hyung."

The older bites the bottom part of his lips and looks down and a small crack can be seen on the heart.

"We aren't... official," he speaks up after a few moments of silence, "You and Jungwon...? I thought Jungwon liked someone else..."

The spring fairy says the last part in a whisper to which the vampire catches with his enhanced hearing.

They stayed silent for a while before Niki opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah," he whispers, "We are what you think we are, hyung."

Jungwon's eyes widened at the younger's words but then realized why he had said that when his gaze landed on the heart in front of them that started to form cracks, a bright light coming out of it before exploding as dozens of pieces came flying away from them and it was surprising to see that they weren't hit by any of the broken pieces at all, just passing through them.

"I see... I–I should have known ever since that day I saw you two together," Sunoo forces a smile on his before muttering a hasty 'congratulations' and turning his body away from them to walk away.

But Niki was fast and had grabbed ahold of his wrist to which the blond just turned back in surprise, eyes widening and gasping when he gets pulled into younger's chest with his arms wrapped around his back.

He returns the favor by hugging him back before pushing away and giving him a confused look.

"But you and Jungwon–" he turns to point at Jungwon but the shifter just shakes his head with a smile, making the spring fairy even more confused.

Niki grabs ahold of the blond's wrist yet again and pulls him towards a certain direction.

"We're going to have a talk, hyung," the younger says with a smile on his face, looking at Sunoo before setting his eyes on Jungwon.

Niki tilts his head to a certain direction before heading off and Jungwon decides to walk to the place that the other had pointed at to find Heeseung with a satisfied smile on his face, leaning on a pillar. The sphynx had been listening.

"How'd you know that this plan of yours would've worked?" is the first thing that he says– asks.

"Why would you give yourself a hard time trying to get rid of their curses at the same time when you can do it one at a time?" the sphynx coolly answers before standing straight up and walking towards the direction of where the exit was.

"But why did Sunoo-hyung only react when Niki said those things? What about the times when you and Niki were acting?"

"Sunoo is not insecure about me but he's insecure about you," Heeseung glances at him by turning his head a bit before stopping at the side of the exit, "And he didn't react when Niki said those things, he reacted at that time he saw Niki throw himself on you."

Jungwon ohhh'ed at the response. He should have seen it coming since a lot of people had practically asked the both of them if they were dating when in reality they are just friends but for some reason, they didn't believe them and one of those people that didn't is Sunoo.

He thinks back to the time that Sunoo saw him with his arm around Niki and the way he acted. He was so stupid for not realizing why the spring fairy had acted that way.

"But then again, a person's heart is more powerful than some potion and Sunoo's love for Niki had snapped the potion's effects away with the help of Niki's fast thinking though his insecurity was part of the thing too."

"What about Sunghoon-hyung?"

Heeseung motions for Jungwon to come closer and wraps an arm around the younger which elicited a squeal before he sees the sphynx's finger and where it was pointing at.

* * *

Sunghoon was confused.

He was very very very confused.

First, Niki confessed to Sunoo and of course, Sunoo rejected him.

Second, Sunoo was staring at someone or something behind him when he was talking and he had a strange look on his eyes.

Third, Sunoo suddenly stood up and walked towards Heeseung who he didn't know was sitting a few benches away from them and they talked before he rushed off to somewhere else with the older immediately tapping away on his phone.

He was about to follow Sunoo but the sphynx stopped him and told him that he needed to go to the bathroom and that someone important was coming so he asked him for a favor and that favor was to wait for that person that was going to come.

He was about to decline and apologize but it left him no choice since the older ended up rushing off anyways and so there he was, sitting on the same bench patiently waiting for this supposed important person.

His heart was filled with worry as to what's happening with the spring fairy right now but for some reason, his heart felt so heavy.

He thought about Sunoo but the heavy feeling in his heart didn't subside. He thought about catching up to Sunoo but his heart felt even heavier.

'So this is not about Sunoo,' he thinks before sighing and resting his face on the palms of his hand.

Something is missing and he doesn't know what but he knows for sure that Sunoo doesn't have anything to do with it.

The sound of footsteps hitting the pavement made him sit straight up and face the person that was coming, prepared to tell him the Heeseung was at the bathroom to get it over with so that he can go find Sunoo but stops when he sees who that person was.

Familiar doe eyes with a well defined face, paired with small cherry lips that was slightly open, panting as since the said person had been running on his way to the spot. The familiar scales on the sides of his neck that was almost covering his gills and that blue hair that he could never seem to fit Sunoo perfectly.

"Sunghoon?" Jake called out, feeling a bit panicked at the sight of the winter nymph, "What are you doing here– where's Heeseung-hyung?"

Sunghoon doesn't know why but his body moved on it's own, his thoughts about Sunoo were immediately discarded as his mind was only repeating the name 'Jake' over and over again.

He stands up and runs towards the merman, who was rooted on the spot and immediately pulls him for a tight hug.

"Sunghoon?" the merman calls out as he hesitatingly wraps his arms around the winter nymph's waist, confused yet shy.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"I don't know why," he whispers, heart beating incredibly fast that he was sure that the merman can hear it, "But I suddenly got the feeling that I just wanted to hug you."

He hears Jake gasp and right after that, he could hear and feel something breaking in succession and the weight that has been dragging his heart down had suddenly disappeared.

"Hoon..."

"Jake..." he calls out, gripping him tighter as he lets his forehead rest on his shoulder, "I missed you. Come back to our dorm, please."

He hears the bubbly laughter of the merman that he oh-so missed and his heart squeezes in delight when he feels the older's arms around his waist tighten.

"I will, Hoon," and that was enough for him to smile genuinely compared to the past few days.

* * *

"Does Sunghoon-hyung even know that he likes Jake-hyung?" he asks after seeing the heartwarming reunion of the two.

Heeseung shrugs, "Maybe he doesn't know but the heart always knows what it wants even if you don't know it yourself."

"You knew about Sunghoon-hyung's crush on him, didn't you?" he squints his eyes in suspicion as he turned to glare at the older but instantly regrets it when he sees the older's face so close to him, feeling his horns grow at the extreme embarrassment he was feeling.

"Actually, me and Niki did."

Jungwon wiggled away out of the sphynx's arms to deliver him a betrayed look, "And you didn't tell me?!"

"To be fair, mine was just plain assumption and I was just following your orders," he shrugs, "And it's your fault that you left when Yugyeom-hyung was still thinking of what kind of facial qualities he saw when he was still possessing Sunghoon's body since he had actually said another important thing. The vampire told me everything so of course I know."

"What did Yugyeom-hyung say?"

"Something about blue hair," he says before walking through the hallways with the goat shifter following him by his side, "Without descriptions, it's very obvious who Sunghoonie likes or would like though. Jake is such a sweetheart, who wouldn't fall for him?"

Jungwon nods before biting the bottom part of his lips. The situation has already ended with every single one of the 'victims' getting their happy ending but for some reason, the shifter still feels strange kind of like he knows that he shouldn't just bury this like nothing happened that quick.

"Hyung," he calls out meekly, hearing a 'mhm?' from the older after, "Will they hate me?"

Heeseung stops to give him a puzzled look.

"Will Sunoo-hyung and Sunghoon-hyung hate me?" he continues as his eyes started to shine with tears threatening to fall, "Jake-hyung knows about this too but he's too kind, he's not mad at me but at himself..."

The sphynx exhales through his nose before putting a slight smile on his face before shaking his head.

"Jungwon-ah, I'll be real with you. They won't hate you but I'm guessing that they'll be mad though I'm leaning on to Sunoo throwing a chair at you," the two of them laugh and Heeseung feels happy to lighten up the younger, "Plus, I'm sure that they'll understand you. You did it with good intentions and it's not like you did it to purposely ruin what they could have had."

"How about you, hyung?" he blinks curiously, a calm expression on his face despite the obvious disaster currently happening in his heart, "Do you hate me?"

Heeseung laughs before pinching his cheeks and pulling them eliciting a whine from him, "How could I hate you? You make the best mochi in the whole entire world!"

"That's not what I meant," he whines as his cheeks kept being pulled, "The context is the situation I've made, hyung!"

"You'll know the answer when you bake those macarons for me," the sphynx giggles and the shifter now remembers their deal earlier and so he sighs but with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, fine."

"Or, I can also take you out on a date if that can help you stop being oblivious and ignoring my signs."

Jungwon chokes on his breath.

The bell rings.

The sphynx turns away almost robotically to his classroom.

"Wait, hyung! Did you mean it?!"

The sphynx with red tips on his ears hastened in his walking, ignoring the goat shifter trailing behind him with a smile on his face.

* * *

As always, life isn't easy.

Jungwon had called out Sunoo and Sunghoon to the rooftop to talk after dismissal with Niki, now Sunoo's boyfriend, and Jake, not yet Sunghoon's boyfriend but it's because the winter nymph has yet to realize that he likes the merman, standing at the side to give the three their own space.

After Jungwon had told them what he had done, he was immediately choked by the fuming spring fairy and bringing him down to the ground as he tried to break one of his arms. The spring fairy might look weak but he can sure manhandle Jungwon pretty well.

The winter nymph just laughed and forgave him since he fixed the situation anyways and when he asked how the love potion's effects on him disappeared since he didn't like anyone unlike Sunoo who was clearly in love with Niki, so much that the spring fairy had battled the effects of the love potion to find the vampire (and this is the time that Jungwon found out that they can't remember what had happened when they were under the effects of the love potion and that made him feel like a wave of relief had slammed down on to him), the two other creatures just stopped what they were doing before giving each other a look.

"It's Jake," the two of them said in unison that had Sunghoon laughing.

"Jake? Oh come on, quit it you guys!" he chuckles before turning his head to look at Jake, "He's my–"

He stops and the two look back to find Jake strikingly beautiful with his blue hair moving slightly as the wind caressed it, his soft brown eyes while looking at Niki with lips that turned its corners up whenever the vampire had said something (Jungwon guesses that Niki was talking shit about him but whatever) and the way that the sun's golden-orange rays had hit his face and neck made it look like he was sparkling along with his scales.

Niki was also sparkling and Jungwon was about to freak out when he remembered that he is a vampire but calmed down once he also remembered that Niki took some sun-blocking pills.

"He's my merman," they hear Sunghoon sigh and turned around to see a lovestruck smile on the winter nymph's face and the other two exchanged a knowing look.

After talking some more, the three went back to the other two that was still talking near the railings (and Jungwon thanks whatever god is up there because Sunoo didn't yeet him off the roof.)

Sunghoon immediately went to Jake's side and wrapped an arm around him which made the merman chuckle.

"You're awfully clingy today," he grins before poking at the nymph's sides.

"It's because I have to make it up to you for the days I was under the effects of the love potion," the nymph pouts at him which had the merman giggling, cheeks tinted in red.

Now that Jake had realized his feelings for Sunghoon, he was blushing quite easily at everything that the latter does.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the park today! We can also eat at your favorite ice cream shop!" the winter nymph tugs the merman's hand with him and runs off through the rooftop's entrance.

The three of them laughed and hoped for the best for the two lovestruck dummies.

While being a third wheel is a thing that Jungwon hated being, that had gradually withered away with each second he spent with the newly formed couple since they never failed to include Jungwon in their conversation and it felt like as if it was just three friends walking together out of school– well, two of them are dating anyways.

The three of them were on their way to pass through the school gate but Niki stopped Jungwon before pointing at someone who was leaning against the side of the gate, grinning and nudging him.

"Good luck, Wonie!" the spring fairy teased as he intertwined his hands with the vampire before they rushed off to someplace else, maybe to a date.

Jungwon took a deep breath before letting it all out to calm himself down before walking towards the sphynx that was waiting for him (or that's what he thinks).

"Hi."

"Hello, Jungwon," the sphynx greets once he was face-to-face with the shifter, "You ready to go?"

"Wait, you were serious about that date?"

Heeseung snorts before the two of them started walking, "Do you want this to be a joke then?"

"No, no! Not at all!" he panics waving his hands all over the place.

The sphynx just laughs before he reaches out to grab one of Jungwon's hand and interlocking it with his own, immediately shutting up the shifter.

"This is the proper way to let love flow naturally, Jungwonie. No need for love potions."

"Hyung!"

...

"Also, mind telling me how you got my number? I don't remember giving it to you."

"Save the questions for later, hyung. I'll die out of embarrassment before we could even get to wherever we are going."

"Cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading my fics! ^^
> 
> remember to vote on sma!

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by that one episode of the amazing world of gumball.


End file.
